The Runaway's Tale
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Hellsing/WK crossover Nagi runs away from Schwarz, what turns into finding his way in a strange situation. First part lands him in Millennium in Germany, while the second part lands him London where he becomes a world class hacker for Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Hellsing. For those who have not seen Weiss Kreuz or Knight Hunters it is about assassins who work in a flower shop. The boy, Nag is a rival of the assassin team Weiss. Have fun!

Chapter 1: The Boy who Ran Away

The empty tarmack made Nagi feel a little more comfortable, he had hid himself successfully in a postal plane. He climbed down the side of it and walked through the darkened tarmac and made his way toward where all the normal people were either boarding or leaving.

The small teen was able to run, he was free, he was now able to survive without Crawford and Schuldich. Some of the Japanese tourists were walking passed, he pretended to be one of them. He brought out his passport and hoped no one would notice him at all, he stopped at the customs desk and showed the passport and then waited.

The man at the desk smiled and nodded, then attempted to speak Japanese to the boy. "Hope you have a nice stay."

That's what you think, the Japanese boy thought and went to find away to find a place to go. He knew if tried to use any of the money at the time, Schwarz would find him and he would be dragged back to Japan. He went toward a youth hostel, he knew that his reservation was made and he was ready to go.

The strange building was standing out against one of the streets, a strange old stone building that made Berlin look creepy. Walking through the streets, he noticed someone watching him, he knew people would see him, the little Japanese teen knew he stuck out a little.

The lady who ran the hostel smiled at me, she was in her twenties, at least that was the air she gave off, she wore dark colors. "Velcome to this house," she smiled at him, her glasses sparkled in the light. "I am Rip van Winkle and I vill be attending to you and your fellow house mates."

The hostel looked empty, the boy looked around. "I am Nagi Naoe, I booked a single."

She smiled at him and nodded, she flipped through some records and then pointed to his name. "Vell, here you are," she then led him up to a small room and the boy sat down. "I vill call you down for dinner in a little vhile. Vhy don't you just rest?"

Nagi sat down and pulled out his laptop, he managed to sneak this out of the house, he had only a few of this clothes, the rest were left in the room. His room was empty, his life was different now.

Sitting down on the bed, the boy gazed out a window, he heard someone knocking on the door and the woman with glasses smiled at him. "Dinner ist ready und I vould like to hear about Japan," the woman smiled at him, her voice was clearly attempting to sound like she knew what she was saying.

"Rip-san, I would like to rest if that is all right," Nagi whispered and fell backward onto the bed, his eyes closing only a little.

"Wery vell," she smiled shutting the door.

* * *

Rip van Winkle never seen a boy like Nagi before, he was a tired kid who looked like he ran away. The boy barely had enough clothes and it was a shame too, she had a mission soon and was going to be leaving the hostel.

The vampire smiled as she walked through the kitchen. "Vhat a cute little boy," she chortled a little as she looked over her shoulder as Blitz came down from her room. "Ve have a guest in the fifth room to the right."

"Interesting," Blitz sighed and leaned back a little. "So how long ist he staying?"

"How should I know, but you can tell he ist from Rozan Kreuz," Rip sat down in a chair and leaned back. "You can tell by how he looks, so serious. Those psychics are alvays so serious."

Blitz smiled. "I bet."

"Rozan Kreuz, the psychic school," Rip sighed thinking. "You know vhat, I vill take him shopping for new clothes."

The other blinked. "Do vhatewer you vant, take Schrodinger vith you!"

"Good, den you don't mind loaning me some money?"

Blitz glared. "And vhen are you paying me back?"

Rip stuck her tongue out and ran upstairs, she went right up to the boy's door and knocked.

The boy looked sleepily out at her from his door. "I am going shopping tomorrow, vould you like anything?"

"I guess," he whispered and yawned.

"I vill let you sleep, just be up around noon, best time to go," she told him and then went back to her room.

* * *

Around noon Nagi walked down the stairs of the hostel toward the entry, he looked around the hall. He saw another boy with blond hair smiling. "HALLO!" Then without warning there were cat ears perking up.

"Oh, Schrodinger, you're early," Rip walked into the hall and was smiling. "Des is…oh, I am no good with names."

"Nagi," Nagi looked away, he was looking down, for whatever reason, he was trying to hide something.

"You're from the psychic school, aren't you?" Schrodinger chimed.

"That's rude!" Rip yelled knocking the cat boy on the head. "Besides we need to get him something that isn't that school uniform."

They walked through a market soon enough, Rip pulled Nagi into a shop and smiled. "Now don't vorry, I vill pay for ewerything."

The cat boy and Nagi walked through the store, Rip selected clothes that were suited to the boy. "Your eyes are wery pretty, indigo is such a lovely color for you," she smiled holding up a shirt and then had the boy stand in front of a mirror.

Waiting as Nagi changed into one of the shirts, he looked at himself and blinked. "Wow, now you look like a teenager," Rip announced and hugged the boy.

At lunch, they sat while Nagi and the cat boy ate lunch.

When they return to the hostel, Nagi and Schordinger were laughing. "Nagi your laughter ist so nice," Rip smiled at him and hugged him. "Now dat I hear it, I am not so vorried!"

For the first time in his life Nagi was hugged like someone loved him, but something was strange about the woman holding him. He could not feel a heartbeat in the woman's chest, something was strange about her, she felt almost like she wasn't even alive.

"Why would you worry?" Nagi asked her.

"Children from Rozan Kreuz usually don't smile or laugh," the woman smiled patting him on the head. "Seeing you smile ist a wery good thing."

It felt comfortable to be here, it felt safe, like he had finally found a home.

* * *

A month had passed and Nagi felt comfortable, he felt like he was home, he was happy with Rip and for some reason he started to call her Ka-san. He felt happy and he felt safe, but something about the fact that she knew everything about Rozan Kreuz bothered him.

One evening he heard her talking on the phone. "Nien, vell, he ist doing vell, I don't think…all right," he heard Rip talking on a phone. He looked through the hall as she walked into a room and shut the door to her room.

Nagi remembered Schuldich teaching him how to use telepathy for find out answers, sometimes though the person was damaged. He sat down on the bed and wondered what was going on when Rip was on the phone.

Walking into the living room, he sat down reading something that he brought with him from Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

(Timeline, this takes place a months before the main plan with Millennium, this is just a build up to it. This takes place after the events from the second season of Weiss Kreuz, NOT Gluhen events.)

Chapter 2: Betrayals

Nagi sat watching TV, he could hear the sound of the phone again, and he looked over to see Rip leaving the living room. He was sure something was going on, she was watching him, but he knew something was strange about her.

She closed the blinds and walked up behind him. "Nagi, could you please close your eyes," she whispered to him gently.

"Ka-san?"

Suddenly he felt something against him, a needle going into his throat, he started to struggle. "Shh…your mother ist here," she whispered to him. "Don't use your povers, just rest, just rest."

He slipped into a deep sleep, he could not believe he was tricked so easily.

* * *

Rip stood over the small form of the teenager, Nagi, she gave enough of the sedative to keep him knocked out for awhile. She sat down on the bed next to the boy, then looked up as she checked his breathing. "Soon, soon you vill be free," she smiled leaving the room and closing the door behind her. "Soon you vill be my son for good. You vill make a beautiful wampire."

She went to get ready for the arrival of the major, her long black hair was undone and she stood staring into a mirror. She went back to the boy's room and locked the window and the door. Her eyes were closed, she walked through the streets her gun on her shoulder.

* * *

Nagi woke suddenly, he found he was tied down onto the bed, his powers only made a little work, but he found himself trapped inside the bedroom. He paced trying to get out, he wanted out, he could not believe someone would do this to him. He trembled and started to think, his mind was still cloudy from the drug, he reached for as many clothes as he could stuff into a dufflebag.

He picked up his laptop and then found all he could get, his money was still intact and some of the jobs he took around the house left him good. He used his powers to pop the lock on the door and rushed out of the house, he couldn't believe that Rip would hurt him.

He had to leave, he had to find some place to be safe, he ran down the street when he noticed Schrodinger, the boy was watching him. "Hey, Nagi, vhat…hey, come back!"

Nagi ran as fast as he could, he wouldn't let Rip or Schrodinger make him go back, he had to get away, he had to find away out of Germany. Why is it no where is safe for me? He wondered this as he sneaked through the streets toward the river, he thought about all the stories that Schuldich told him about his escape from Rozan Kreuz.

Rip suddenly appeared. "Nagi?"

He jumped back, he felt his body suddenly convulse, he wanted to run away, he wanted to leave. "WHY?"

"I only thought you vould be happy, you vould just need to let doc change you," she ran up to him. "Please, just let me look after you. Rozan Kreuz children didn't survive the change, but you vill, it isn't painful." She was holding him, he felt her rocking him gently as they were soon back in the bedroom, and she sat him down. "Being a wampire isn't bad."

"Ka-san," he felt his body slowly shutting down again, he was tired and he started to sleep.

* * *

It would be soon, Nagi watched, he as allowed to move about the room again, Rip was watching him, she made sure he would not escape again. She was far gentler than Crawford had been about him running away. She sat in a chair next to the bed, one of her hands forever stroking his hair as he slept, she hummed strange tunes that he had heard a Rozan Kreuz.

He knew that he had a preprogrammed personality that was given to him at Rozan Kreuz, he remembered because Schuldich told him. He had no will of his own when the preprogrammed words were said, when the orders were given, but somehow the German assassin had taken away the program.

She was humming a tune that was supposed to turn the boy into a puppet, but that would not work, he just pretended.

Lying still in the bed, he waited until Rip was convinced that he was asleep, he opened his eyes only to see Schrodinger smiling at him. "You vere pretending!" He giggled and leaned back. "Nagi, vhy do you vant to leave us? Ve like you."

"I don't want to be a vampire," Nagi sat up and stared at the boy.

"Vell, tell doc that, he von't change you if you are not villing," the other boy smiled and leaned back.

* * *

Rip slipped into her room and sighed, she pulled her phone up to her ear and then dialed a number. "Hallo," she heard the male voice.

"Doc, it ist me," she whispered.

"Did you give the boy the rest of the drug?"

"Ja, I have, somehow the programmed song isn't vorking on him, are you sure dat he's….dat he's one of them?" She pressed her fingers into the phone looking around. "I don't vant to hurt him if it ist not true."

"You said his name vas Nagi Naoe, he is Epitaph 5, hard to believe," Doc was talking slowly. "How did he escape from Schwarz?"

She went back to the bedroom and checked on the boy who gazed out a window, she seemed a little concerned. "You vere in Schwarz, how did you escape?"

Nagi's eyes were down. "I just ran away, I got tired of them using me. You're going to use me too, aren't you, ka-san?"

Rip almost looked upset, she touched his cheek. "I vould never use you, you're precious to me, my little Nagi. If you vere a wampire, no one vould hurt you."

This felt like an offer, something that he felt scared of. "I don't want to be a vampire."

She stroked his hair as he lay on the bed, his eyes were down, and he never could bring himself to push her away with his powers. "I von't let you be hurt," she kissed his forehead.

* * *

I have to run, Nagi decided, he waited, but he did not know if waiting was a good idea. He had to think of some way to escape, he was aware of strange moments like his body was fuzzy. "I'm sorry," he could hear Rip talking. "But if you keep trying to run avay, I have to drain your blood."

He whimpered, he felt almost too sad, he had to get out of here. He struggled a little one morning, he knew she was sleeping. His bonds were undone, he saw Schrodinger standing by the window looking out. "You better go," he smiled at him and waved to him holding a bag up.

Grabbing the bag, Nagi ran, and it was the last time he could remember ever being able to run as fast as he could, he made it the river and climbed into a barge. He slowly went into a deep sleep, he held onto his things and wondered where the barge was going.

He wondered if he would ever see Rip again, he thought sadly, he liked her, he liked how he felt with her.

He heard the sound of bells, he looked over and found the barge was docked in London, he climbed out and walked through the docks, he looked around. He was still a little sick, he couldn't breath a little and reached through his bag, what he found out was he had left behind his inhaler.

He let out a gasp, he started to moan trying to figure out how he was going to get by. He leaned against the wall, he held his passport and started to walk through the streets to find a place to sleep.

He knew that being out in the open only met that he would be found so easily and taken back to Rip. He made sure that he hid in places where there was enough people, he knew if none of Rip's people would dare come out in public to attack or even snag him. He wandered through the streets though, he was hungry and he knew that no matter what he was going to need to eat soon.

He reached into his pocket and thought about how he was going to pay for eating, he knew he had no real money and even using the emergency cash would give something traceable to Schwarz.

How could Ka-san do this! He thought as he walked into a park, he knew that something was following him. He turned around as the creature walked up and pushed him against the tree. Using his powers, he pushed the creature away and suddenly dashed passed a woman with blond hair holding a strange looking gun.

* * *

Seras did not know what she saw, for one moment the vampire had pushed the small teenager against a tree, the next the vampire was soon pushed away. She saw the strange boy was suddenly breathing hard, he was looking sick too. "Hey, you all right?"

The boy's face was fine, she checked if he was bitten, but there was nothing, he just seemed a little stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

Part 3: Hellsing

Nagi had passed out, he knew he was lying in a bed, a rather soft bed, he let out a soft moan and was soon looking about the room. "I told you no pets," he heard a rather dark voice.

"Master, I didn't do anything," a female voice was speaking. "He just looked ill."

He let out a small moan and looked around the room, the room was in a basement, he was sure it was one, he saw his things were piled up in a corner. He was also aware that he was wearing his clothes from the night before. He rubbed his head, then realized he had a splitting headache. Oh no, I forgot to use my powers, or at least let out the stress, he closed his eyes tightly as he saw items in the room started to float. Control, control, Nagi control yourself, he suddenly fell back and started to shake violently, the lack of restraints that had been on him with Schwarz had suddenly broken down his resistance to his own abilities.

That was when he saw a man in red entering the room, touching his forehead with a white-gloved hand, then without warning he fell back onto the bed. His eyes slid shut as the man smiled; he saw fangs, exactly like Rip's.

* * *

Alucard could sense trouble, when he saw Seras bringing home a boy from the streets, he looked pale and almost scared. The face was also sort of strange; there was something about the child that was otherworldly, almost haunting to look at. "I said no pets," he walked away from her.

Then when he looked in on the boy, the room was suddenly flying around, anything that loose was floating. What the hell was the kid? Was he some kind of psychic? Alucard had never encountered a psychic like this before.

"An Epitaph!" he turned his head to see the ever eccentric Dr. Amy Rozette, a rather strange woman who had joined the Hellsing staff as their resident know it all, as Alucard thought of her. She knew just about everything about a certain group called Ezsette, or better yet about the failed school, Rozan Kreuz.

The pale woman smiled, her wild silvery hair was in her face showing some rather strange brown eyes. She rushed about; her thin little body made her seem like a wire framed doll. She sat down by the bed and looked at Alucard. "Did he do anything?"

"Aside from turning this room upside down?" he asked in curiosity. "What is he?"

"A psychic," she searched the boy's hands, then held the boy up. "Thought so, Epitaph series 5, wow, most of them were killed, I never seen a Series 5 even making it this close to adulthood." She showed a strange number that was hidden by the boy's hair; in fact the strange tattoo was hidden in the scalp. "Oh, I have seen series 4, 3, and 6 who lived this long, but not this little guy." She let the boy rest and smiled brilliantly. "Alucard, do you know what this means?" The vampire shook his head; the eccentric scientist who rushed away often confused him. "Schwarz is still alive!"

Somehow I think her mind is a million miles away, he thought as he phased into Integra's office. "I think our little scientist is a little overly happy about our little guest."

Integra was sitting staring at the reports. "Aside from Seras bringing home a pet, I was a little shocked, he's still a human," she got up and walked through the halls. "Manage to get a name from him?"

"His name is Nagi Naoe, he's from Japan, for whatever reason he ran away from it," Alucard finally reported to her.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Rozette was standing at attention, the strange woman was holding a file. "Sir Integra, I brought something that might interest you about our little guest."

The head of Hellsing leaned forward as the doctor handed her something. "Project Epitaph Series," she read off the title. "What is this?"

"These are the time tables for psychic development. Telekinetic like the little one down stairs are from the Series 5 group, though about 90 were unsuccessful, this little one is 100 success, he is able to do it. Though there is a risk that he might loose some control of his powers," the scientist sat down in a chair and looked at the file with Integra. "The problem that I found when I was worked for Eszette that the children who did not make through the programs were killed, not entirely sure what happened, but somehow they died from the stress."

"The boy, we have is one of those?"

"Well, yes, but we also have another that has been on this group only recently," the doctor looked up and smiled. "Seras Victoria was one of the series, Epitaph Series 6, Telepath. Now that she is a vampire, I think her psychic abilities jumped quite a bit, the problem though with the Series 6 was they easily blended in. I was hoping to discuss this matter with Seras to see if she remembered anything other than…"

Alucard finally said something. "I wouldn't allow it," he sounded almost offended. "If she is one of those so called Series 6, it shouldn't matter."

"I think you might want to know something about the Epitaphs before you make your judgement. Seras's psychic abilities were covered up for a reason; the Series 6 were being exterminated like insects. I had to fill the order myself; send in the sweepers had been the duty of any member of Eszette's assassin team. I was not sure who were next, but it appeared the since Seras's mother and father were unwilling to hand her over, their lives were otherwise expendable."

Dr. Rozette sighed and shook her head. "An unfortunate problem with Eszette is that they were too quick to judge on what they were doing. The Series 3, Regens were the sort of the most dangerous, not entirely the problem as a Telekinetic or a Telepath."

Alucard wondered if the doctor just knew so much about a horrible place that was almost unmentionable in time. When she arrived as Hellsing's resident scientist it was because some unknown enemy was pursuing her.

Returning to the basement, he saw the boy sleeping, he knew for sure that the child was otherwise unharmed by what he saw, but his mind was otherwise a mystery.

* * *

A month had passed and Nagi appeared to be overly shy, he hid in his bedroom in the basement, which made Integra a little frustrated. "I want him moved to the upper floors, he's not a vampire."

Walter walked by and shook his head. "I don't think he's interested in leaving the basement."

Alucard shrugged watching. "I won't make him leave. He is used to being in a basement room, not used to being upstairs."

"I don't care, he's a human, he should act like one."

The vampire shook his head and went back to his room, he saw the boy sitting in front of a computer. "It is rude not to knock," the boy said coldly looking at him.

It was never clear who was more annoyed with each other, but in truth, Alucard was almost interested in the boy's reactions. He did not know whether Nagi was trying to hide inside a shell or trying to avoid a sense of rejection.

It was strange that the boy seemed to avoid Seras, him, and even the main staff of Hellsing. Even though he was a teenager, he distrusted people even those who held their hands to him.

I suppose an abused child responds the same way, Alucard thought as he faded into his room. He sat down on his throne thinking that the boy would make an excellent little vampire, even if he hid.

* * *

Seras watched her master as he left the boy alone, it was clear that Nagi was not going to be easy to be around at times. He was hiding and she knew why, most of the time it was because the boy was scared of people. "Um…Nagi, do you want something to eat?"

The boy opened the door to his room and looked out at her. "I'm fine." He shut the door and seemed to lean on it.

"Leave him alone," she looked up to see Alucard standing by her. "He doesn't want people bothering him."

"Master, I was just checking to see if he is…"

The vampire only smiled and crossed his arms. "Whether he wants someone to talk to or not, he's going to hide in that room until he is ready to come out. Forcing him out will only upset him."

It was apparent that something was passing between Nagi and Alucard, but Seras was not sure what. Her own vision of what was going on was that the boy was hiding in that room so that someone wouldn't injure him.

Integra was trying to force her way through to the boy, this made a problem for her, she could not get Nagi to even come out of his room. He was almost looking at her in terror if she attempted to even touch him; he flinched when someone tried to even reach out to touch him.

* * *

Integra had given up her attempts, she suddenly saw the boy walking the halls, and he was wandering around. "Are you looking for something?"

Nagi blinked at her. "Hai, where is the library?"

She pointed to a door and he smiled at her. "Arigato," he bowed and left her.

"I suppose that's an improvement, I still don't know what the hell he just said," she sat down at her desk and flipped through a file. "Walter, do you know what he just said?"

"He said, 'Thank you', I suppose his English is a little out of practice," the butler sighed and walked back to his post.

Dr. Rozette was the only one that Integra finally realized knew something about the boy. "Nagi's English is still out of practice, he was always good at learning every language, but that one," she sighed when Integra approached her about it. "Well, also you have to realize that Nagi is exceedingly shy. I would be shy if I spent half my existence being used as a lab rat," the woman was right though.

As Integra flipped through a file, she saw a record of Nagi's life at Rozan Kreuz, at the age four he was put down for vivisection, not only was he put under medication. He was overdosed; he was treated as if he was an animal. His first time with human contact was when he was almost six with a man simply called Mastermind. "Now I can see why he hides, if he construed pain with contact with adults, he must be terrified of people in general."

Taking a sip of tea, she soon pushed it away, she could not believe how horrible this boy had spent his life. She finally decided she was going to be a little more patient with him, she was going to wait, but it appeared that Alucard and Seras made more headway with the kid.

She noticed Seras was bringing the boy something to eat almost every night, she set the tray on the ground, then Nagi would open the door pick up the tray and shut it. It was strange; he seemed to know the schedule and also was expecting it. This time, Integra was going to do it; she took the tray from Seras and put it on the floor, then knocked.

Hiding farther down the hall, she noticed the door opened slowly and the boy knelt down picking it. He looked around, "I know it wasn't you, Seras-ne," he called out and then shoved the tray away.

"I think you shouldn't do that, Master," Alucard finally said something. "Nagi doesn't trust anyone, but Police Girl." He appeared behind her.

"You told him!"

Alucard shook his head. "No, he figured it out, Seras never knocks. It is no use trying to trick him, he knows. Even when I tried to phase in, he almost threw the room into chaos with his powers, and when I attempt to neutralize him…he runs away."

"What do you expect?" Integra showed him the file. "Adults to him are almost monsters, he construes pain with people like us. Seras is lucky because she knows how he feels, Nagi on the other hand doesn't know anything other than being hurt or betrayed."

The vampire blinked, he phased away.

* * *

If pain was all Nagi knew, Alucard was aware that somehow if Seras wanted to coddle the boy, it wouldn't make a difference. It would only encourage his behavior. He knew that it if he did not step in or do something, the boy was going to hide or even worse die in that room. "I guess I won't allow him to stay down here anymore," Alucard finally decided, he walked into the hall and found himself in front of Nagi's room.

He raised his hand to knock and found the door flew open, the boy was sitting on his bed talking to Seras. He decided to not interrupt. "I think you should at least try and be a little nicer toward Sir Integra, she is letting you stay," Seras was telling the boy.

"Integra-sama is all right, she is nice to me," Nagi's soft voice was almost dark, he hid his face a little in his shirt. "I don't want to go upstairs, Walter…he…he isn't someone I trust."

"How can you say something like that, he brought you the bed and the computers, he makes the food I bring you," she was sounding almost surprised. "Nagi, please at least be civil and not shut yourself away, it isn't good for a boy like you."

Nagi looked down at the floor. "Ne-san," he looked over at her. "But…"

"Just move upstairs, all right, please, just do that for awhile. If you don't like it, I will ask Master to let you come back down here," she smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

Part 4: The Hacker

Integra noticed that Nagi was a lot nicer, but he was shy, putting him in public school was out of the question. The boy's IQ was above normal and of course Dr. Rozette had become almost giddy, she was surprised that her own creation was doing so well. "I can't believe the DNA we used had this much of an affect!"

"What is she going on about?" Alucard watched as she pranced from the office. "Why do you keep her?"

"She joined us as an expert on Rozan Kreuz," Integra walked away from her desk. "She's the only connection to what has happened to the children of Eszette."

It was clear that whatever happened in Germany was only a slight case, the rest of the strange vampire appearance seemed almost at first centered around it. There was something else about Rozan Kreuz also that made a strange sound at times. Even if Alucard had been able to dig that much information out of the minds of the vampire, Luke Valentine, he did not know still how it managed to circle Nagi too.

"Alucard, has Nagi ever spoken to you?"

"No, well, he would speak to the Police Girl, ask her."

"I suppose I shall, I do have one question, what do you intend to do if Nagi returns to the basement?"

The vampire looked up and smiled. "It is entirely up to him, if that is where he wants to be, I can't argue with him about it."

"I see, is there something else?"

"There is, telekinetics have a shortened life span, it appears that what Dr. Rozette isn't telling you is that his powers are killing him. Very slowly, that boy is dying on the inside," the vampire vanished.

* * *

It was obvious that medically, the boy was deteriorating gradually, Dr. Rozette put her finding down in a file and shook her head. There was no way she could save the boy or even in the very least give him some sense of a normal life. She sat down on a stool in her lab and flipped through the slides from the Rozan Kreuz medical lab. She sighed and looked down again at the files that were supplied. "Nagi's origins are still unknown, even the donor for both the mother and father are registered unknown." She tapped a pencil on the file and sighed.

She nearly jumped when she saw Alucard phasing into the wall. "Listen, if you are looking for the medical blood, its over in the…" she suddenly saw him pushing her against a table. "Look, I know it doesn't appeal to taste…"

He grunted at her and shoved her closer. "Why aren't you telling us something about Nagi?"

"Look, I don't know that much, I only know about the telepaths, Nagi's group was put in the charge of someone in Millennium called…" She had to think what his name was, but she could not. "I don't remember, I really don't. I only knew about Dr. Isly and Dr. Blanchard's research with Telepaths. The Telekentics were just some mistake that happened."

"So you are thinking Nagi is just some big mistake?"

"Yeah," she finally took a deep breath. "When the research started in World War II, the doctors back then took blood samples from everyone who was psychic. One lady, I don't remember what her name was came up in the file. I think her name was Rip van Winkle gave blood. When I found the sample I decided that since it was preserved so well and didn't dry out, I just used it. I needed a mother cell to work with, then the DNA from another psychic was added, a Japanese one named…." Her eyes closed thinking hard. "Kamui, just some sixteen year old telekinetic from phase two. I was not aware of any other problems that could have occurred."

The vampire growled. "So you think that Nagi isn't even a living thing?"

She felt the air in her lungs constrict just a little. "Well, the problem was…er….well, Nagi is…."

It never occurred to Alucard how shallow some humans were toward their own kind, even to the point they killed an entire population. He had seen the death camps and somehow felt that it was not a good idea to get involved in the matter. Now though he saw the result of such reckless experimentation.

Returning to the house, he found he no longer liked or even wanted Dr. Rozette around, even to face the judgement. He wondered if that woman was the reason Nagi reacted almost as if he was a prisoner.

The files he had taken away from the woman only made Integra more curious about Nagi's own existence.

* * *

Rip pulled a rather interesting little spin on her heels as she practiced outside at a shooting range; the German war songs played in the background. She remembered something very long ago that happened, a request as a member of the Major's group, she had jumped for a chance.

Though she was required to give up some blood for testing, at least that was what she had been led to believe. The strange lab was deep in the mountains far from any eyes to see, she had been aware of the location was at Rozan Kreuz.

She knew so much about the place because she had been there, and when she saw Nagi, she knew who he was. She put her musket down and sat on a bench thinking about how it was that her own blood made it to the current era, that human remains were turned into a clone. The dark haired, scared indigo eyes were still on her mind. She wondered if she was ever going to see that boy again. "He's practically mien son," she thought out loud, she tapped the rifle with her fingers and sighed.

Somehow Millennium was going to have get Nagi back, at least before he died, there was just something she had to tell him.

She returned to the youth hostel that now practically empty, most of the items from years of service were put in boxes, her coffin stacked up against it. She went through one room after another and left behind only empty beds. She remembered sitting in the room with the boy touching his hair as he slept.

I won't think about him anymore, wherever he is, he is safe, she walked away, she knew that eventually his own life would end.

* * *

Nagi knew he was having an overload, he knew, the room was shaking, he was aware of someone was practically on top of him trying to keep him from shaking violently. His eyes were squinted shut, he breathed irregularly and at one point stopped breathing for about a second, then started up again. He had a full heart mummer and then when he finally did become aware, he found Alucard holding him.

The contact felt nice, but it was also eerie, almost as if the dead thing that had held him in Germany was holding him. He pushed away. "You are welcome," Alucard moved from him. "You are scared of people."

"Leave me alone!"

"If you don't stop being scared, I will have Police Girl turn you into a vampire," the vampire threatened.

"Ne-san promised to never do that!"

"I will make her!"

The boy suddenly looked almost shocked. "Ne-san….she would never hurt me, she promised."

"Promises can easily be broken, are you so much of a child you don't know that?"

The door opened and Seras rushed in. "Nagi, are you all right? Master, what did you do to him?"

The vampire withdrew from the room, almost as if he was trying to keep his distance from trying to say anything that would make him even more upset. Alucard thought a moment at what he had done and smiled, he not only realized why Nagi ran away, he found that a vampire had him before.

"Very interesting," he phased into his room and sat down. "Not only has this child been around other vampires, they almost tried to turn him. He's terrified of people, but he's scared of being turned into a vampire."

* * *

The whole moment that Integra had decided to get new members had left the Hellsing house still a little vulnerable. "I think we should allow Nagi full run of the security cameras, but instead of having it upstairs, move it to the basement," Walter had looked over at Nagi sitting silently looking out a window. "I think that we can trust, he is the expert on computers."

"If you say so, we're in a bad way if we don't have a security expert on hand." Integra took a drag from her cigar and breathed out the smoke. She walked up to the boy and smiled. "Nagi, how would you like to be our security officer? You can have your old room in the basement."

"Can I really, Integra-sama," the boy asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not, you just have to monitor the system and modify if when you need to," she nodded.

The bedroom was retrofitted with everything, the old security system not only was destroyed when the ghouls attacked a month ago, but it left little anyone could salvage. All the systems had to be bought brand new and new security cameras were replacing the old. Nagi had hand selected his staff easily, he made sure that only him and one other were in the room at one time. He made it evident that what Hellsing lacked before was trained personal on locking down the system in case of emergency. "There was the problem, you didn't have a back security protocol," Nagi finally spoke up to Integra. "When I worked for Schwarz, we had a full protocol in case of an attack. The system that installed makes it easier to bring in a secret backdoor into the basement."

Sure enough Nagi made a map of all secret passages that led to a hidden bunker deep inside Hellsing. Not even Alucard knew about this and he knew all parts of the house.

Walking up to where the round table meeting had been, the boy tapped a small stone and suddenly a door was soon pushed inward, it looked exactly like the wall. "This leads you to my room, then down toward the bunker," the boy led everyone through the darkened passage.

"If I had known this, we wouldn't have had the problem," Integra yelled when she looked around the bunker. "How the hell did father do this?"

Walter only shrugged, these were added during the war when he was not present. "Hard to say, your father always was one to add modifications to the house without people knowing."

Alucard was impressed with how much Nagi seemed to open up.

"Now, here is the protocol that I take in case we have another raid," Nagi brought up the system. "The gates are turned off, they physically have to break through, but also if anything is magnetic will be stuck to the gates until I shut it down fully. In truth, all I did was magnify the gates causing it impossible to open. Now, escape procedures for all sides of the house are to meet in this basement, there are only four real exits, nine fake."

When they walked into the security office, a projection screen showed the true gates to the bunker in green, and the fake in red. "The only reason there are four exits is because we have a main one behind a mirror in the main hall, another in the round table meeting room, one in the administrators office, and the last one in Integra-sama's bedroom."

"Alucard, if you use it to get into my room," Integra glared at the vampire who smiled.

Nagi swallowed a little. "There were five, but one is collapsed. I also took the liberty to make a backup system inside this area." He pointed to an offsite bunker that was a good twenty meters west of the house. "This is the new back up security room, at least for half the house, it is also the back up power grid."

He made clear that whatever power problems were showing up, he was trying to fix. He managed to find away to put tracking radar on all Hellsing issued cars. His brilliance was something that even Alucard found to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

Part 5: Assassins

Schuldich slammed his fist down, he knew that Nagi's running away had been a sign, a nasty little trick of fate, he had known for a month since he was spotted in Berlin. He paced the hotel in London and grabbed at Crawford's shirt. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't beat him like that!"

"Calm yourself, Schuldich," Crawford pulled his hands off his shirt. "Nagi is safely hidden away in Hellsing, we'll let him have the false sense of security and snatch him up. How are hard can that be?"

"How hard? Huh, let's see, that place is guarded by a VAMPIRE! Not just any vampire, the king of them," the German assassin growled. "I wouldn't set foot in there!"

It was clear that the telepath was agitated not only that, they were running out of time. "Millennium's plans are simply to wait and watch, we'll let Nagi come to us. After all, we made the bargain with those…"

Sure enough Crawford turned his head and smiled as the catboy, Schrodinger appeared. "Ah…the messenger finally arrives," he narrowed his eyes on the catboy who was holding up a mini-TV. "What has the major decided our mission is today?"

"Vell, I vould tell you now, but it would spoil the surprise, Oracle," the Major's face appeared, he smiled at them. "Schvarz you did vell, coming all the vay from Japan to London, but ve need you to prepare for a little party in Berlin. It appears that the show ist about to start."

"Mein Major," Schuldich shifted his eyes and reverted to speaking in German a little. He looked at Crawford, then Farfarello who looked pleased, they smiled evilly as they all decided to follow the orders. "Heil Millennium!"

It was clear Schwarz followed whoever had the most power and they went along with those who would best Eszet if it meant their lives. "Oracle, Mastermind, Beserker, velcome back to Millennium! You do have your report, right?" the Major asked them finally.

"Ja, ve do," Schuldich answered and leaned close to the screen. "It appears though ve lost a member, Prodigy."

"Make no nevermind about it, he vill come to us, he knows his family," Doc was appearing on the screen. "Mastermind, vot else?"

"The fall of the elders of Eszette vas vithin time tables und also ve have the rest of the psychics under control. So ve vill meet you in Berlin in forty-eight hours, also remind Kaspar that ve vill have her bullets to her vithin the hours."

"Excellent, Schvarz ist doing vell and vill be ready for their newest mission!" the Major's grin was bigger. "Schrodinger, make sure that Oracle and Beserker are back to their main roles."

* * *

Nagi shifted in his bed, he had woken twice or a few times during the night he walked upstairs and went to the kitchen, he was pouring himself was water from a pitcher when he noticed Integra. "I see you were having a bad night too," she walked up, he brought her a cup. "This won't do." She took a sip and shook her head. "On nights like these, I think hot chocolate would be better for us."

The sound of the hot kettle made Nagi remember sometimes in Japan when Schuldich would make this stuff. He watched as the woman poured two mugs of the hot chocolate mixture for both of them and dropped in some marshmallows. "This should make us good and tired," she smiled at him. "It isn't every night I share this secret with anyone."

He blinked at her silently. "Thank you."

She took a sip and nodded looking around the quiet room. "What brought you up from the basement?"

"I had a nightmare," he whispered and looked down at the cup.

"I see, then this will make you feel better," Sir Integra walked away. "Good night."

The boy sat at the table staring at the cup, his eyes moving as he tried to make it float in front of him, whenever it moved, he started to shake. He felt the table lift up as he shook, his eyes rolling into his head and suddenly he felt someone holding him.

"Nagi?" the voice, Seras, sister? Nagi felt his body shaking more violently, he started to feel like he had when Tot had been stabbed, when he had brought her back. He jolted and shook, then felt Seras holding him trying to stop him.

"Nagi, what's wrong?" her voice was panicked, she was looking as if she was scared. "Wake up!"

* * *

Integra heard the sound of people talking, she walked through the halls back toward where she left Nagi, she noticed Dr. Rozette suddenly hovering over the boy who lay in a stretcher, Seras was standing talking to her nervously. "He was having a seizure," she told the doctor who nodded and then seemed almost worried herself.

"I didn't expect it to happen this soon," Dr. Rozette walked with the rest of the Hellsing medical crew toward the wing in the Eastern part of the house. She was stopped by the head of the organization who stared at her. "I'm sorry, but if we don't put him on fluids and get him in a…"

"What happened?" Sir Integra looked angrily at her. "He was fine a moment ago."

"He had an overload," the scientist stood very still and started to explain it. "Alucard has been holding the boy's powers back, he's been absorbing the powers so he wouldn't have to. I let him do it, because if he didn't, the kid would have died. Nagi's body is deteriorating at a very fast rate. I told you this before, sadly, the more he has seizures and the more power he uses, the shorter his life becomes. All anyone can do is make him comfortable until he has a massive seizure that causes his brain to shut down."

Sir Integra watched in shock, she had read the reports that the scientist had given, but found some of it was censored for some reasons. "What are you protecting?"

"Ask Alucard, he took my records from me, all I have is what was taken from Rozan Kreuz that I could grab. The best thing I could tell you is to go to Kritiker yourself, they gave you the information regarding Millennium in South America remember?"

* * *

Standing at her computer, Sir Integra typed in her password and the files came up, she noticed a letter from Kritiker agents in Japan, she wondered if it was the same group that helped before. She typed in her code name, Himalayan and waited for Bombay to respond to her, request for a little chatting.

She knew that if she tried to go directly to Persia, she would either get the run around, it was best to go to one of the members of one of the assassin teams. She knew that when she thought about it, she had to remember she had Alucard train one of the assassins. "Bombay," she put on the headset and waited for the boy.

The boy's small voice was heard over the computer. "Hello, how are you, Himalayan?"

"I want to know something about a boy named Nagi Naoe," she finally said it.

There was a slight pause and Bombay's voice returned, the faint bits of Japanese accent and his cursing was heard. "Sorry, but nothing much is known about him. He was found wandering around Tokyo when he was three, his mother was found dead and his father was crushed to death by a refrigerator."

"I don't need to know that much history, I want to know about Schwarz," she realized that she hit the nail on the head when suddenly the boy's voice changed, he sounded almost concerned. "He's still alive?"

"Not really, he's in a coma right now, I was hoping if you could put me in contact with Schwarz."

Bombay's face appeared, he was a thin boy with sad blue eyes and he looked rather happy at the moment, but he was also serious. The camera soon on her computer showered herself to him too. "I can't, I don't know anything about Schwarz really, they disappeared after our battle a few months ago. Nagi or rather Prodigy ran away and went into hiding, he was supposed to meet up with Kritiker agents in Thailand who were to help him jump to the United States, but he ran toward Europe instead, I guess if he's with you."

She nodded and looked rather seriously. "Omi, I was hoping you could be a little more helpful. His health is declining rapidly, and I don't want him to die. I was hoping Schwarz might help him."

"I highly doubt it, Integra-sama, they are members of Millennium," Omi finally told her. "Nagi was up till recently a member, now he's yours."

She realized for a moment the members of Weiss were just as confused as she was, when she said her goodbye to Omi, she went up to the hospital wing and into Nagi's room. She sat down next to the bed and just stared at his face. "Well, I guess you are alone," she sighed and stroked his hair. "Little Nagi Naoe."

"Not entirely alone," Seras walked in with Pip who was hold up some get well cards. "I had some people make him something to wish him well, make him feel like he has a family." She smiled and walked up hold up a teddy bear. "I just wish there was more I could do."

"Why didn't you turn him into a vampire?" Alucard appeared behind her. "I told you to."

"Master, that isn't something I would do to him," Seras looked upset as she went away.

Alucard hated the medical wing of the Hellsing Organization, he just hated the fact they put the boy there. "He should be downstairs," he paced the room and looked around it, he was waiting for Dr. Rozette to jump in, but she never did. He walked through the room almost as if part of it was just some sort of horrible joke. "Well?"

When Dr. Rozette did appear she was holding a medical clipboard and shook her head. "He's just in a coma, we can give him a few days and see what happens, but the truth is, Eszette never expected him to live very long."

* * *

It felt like being in a nightmare, Nagi lay with a tube in his throat, he breathed and moved his eyes a little, he blinked. He noticed he had an IV in his wrist, he had a tube in his nose, a heart monitor was going. He noticed Alucard was sitting looking down at him, he wasn't smiling his usual creepy smile, as Nagi started to choke on the tube, the vampire helped him remove it. "Well, it appears you're awake, the Police Girl will be pleased to hear it."

Blinking a little, Nagi just lay there, he barely could move, his body felt heavy and somehow he felt cold. He looked around silently, he couldn't speak very well, and when he did he gasped for air and coughed. "I think it is best you stay silent," Alucard told him when the door opened and he saw Sir Integra and Seras looking in on him.

"Nagi!" Seras was about to rush up when Dr. Rozette finally entered and stood in front of them.

"I'm going to say this, Nagi will not longer be leaving the medical hall and he will be staying hooked to those machines," she whispered and walked away. "I will bring him his medication soon."

What's wrong with me? I only had a little seizure, Nagi thought, then saw Alucard move away.

"Little isn't what I would call your seizure," he heard the vampire finally say it. "I would say you were almost out of your body for a good hour. Had the Police Girl in tears, Nagi should be more careful."

It was becoming clear something was totally wrong with Nagi.

* * *

Dr. Rozette's lab was a mess, she sipped her tea and usually glanced at records on Hellsing's latest Rozan Kreuz or Eszette escapees. Then she came across something that had her almost on the floor, she read through the files. She walked into the hospitla wing and into Nagi's room, she examined his neck, she knew that the barcode that held Nagi's vital information was still there. Running her fingers over the marking she blinked, the boy just sat staring at her. "Huh, its malfunctioning," she suddenly said.

She walked out and went to speak with Integra about Nagi's body. "I was going to tell you something serious, it appears that the chips that are used to control the psychics is malfunctioning in Nagi. That's why he is having his seizures, if I were to remove it, there maybe a chance of him living," she turned her attention the head of Hellsing who looked up. "But also if I do, it might kill him, either chances are, if we don't remove it, he's going to be in pain. Are you willing to trust me long enough to remove the chip?"

Integra's eyes moved over the findings. "What are these chips?"

"They are not the kind we have been finding in vampires, these chips are different and function differently. The Telekinetics are given the chips as a tracking device, same with telepaths and oracles. If I remove the chip, it will mean I am removing all restrictions from Nagi's brain, there is a chance that he may loose whatever power he has for a certain length of time, but that will be temporary, or we face another problem, it might double in strength. I am thinking that since he's a very strong telekinetic, I'm going to need Alucard to restrict him."

"It is a risk I'm prepared to make," the other woman whispered. "If Nagi is in pain, I don't think it would be wise to let the pain continue."

"Then I will prepare him for surgery in twenty-four hours, he must not eat or drink anything aside from water. Do not give him any food and also make sure that you inform your vampire of the situation."

* * *

Schuldich had lied before, he had lied when he gave his report, Crawford and Farfarello were not able to fight the influence that the Major held over them. He could though, it was simple enough that he had removed the Psychic Chip months ago. He had removed almost every connection he had to both Millennium and Eszette, but he knew that Crawford was not able to fight it.

He walked the rooms, his hands were shaking as he thought about how close he was to Nagi, he could sense the kid's mind. He walked into the living area of the suit he shared with Crawford and Farfarello.

What to do, what to do? Schuldich put a headset on and started to listen to some music, if he could drown out the Major's insane prattle, he would find a release. When he looked up, he saw that he saw Rip van Winkle staring down at him. "Frauline," he smiled at her, she pulled him up by his jacket. "Vot a lovely surprise to see a beautiful…young lady."

Rip was certainly not young and he was certainly trying to flatter her, she pulled him to his feet and searched him. "Vot the hell? Stop that?"

She glared at him with red eyes, her smile almost scared him. "Vhere ist little Naggles?" she rasped at him.

"If I tell you, you vill put him in endanger," he started to back away, he knew that she was on the hunt. "Vhy so…"

He held up the bullets for her, she snatched them and walked away. "I vill be back later, Mastermind!"

I bet you will, he leaned against a wall, he could not handle Rip van Winkle, no matter what she thought of him. He wondered if it was worth staying here, he had already pissed off members of Millennium when they found out he had been lying. He really did not want to stick around. I hate lies, he thought as he walked through the halls, he saw Crawford was talking on the phone.

I have to get the hell out of here, Schuldich thought about where Nagi was, he had always thought about what would happen if he made a move toward Hellsing. It would be so easy, he thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

Part 6: Mastermind

Nagi's recovery from the surgery had left him still bedridden, but in truth, the powers he still had were not limited now. When Alucard and Seras had gone to check on him, the room was basically floating, it was either Nagi was frightened of this as he hid his head under a blanket or he was upset.

It took awhile, but the boy was soon calm enough that all the things that were floating in his room returned to normal. He stared at Seras who was talking to him calmly, he just sat staring calmly around him. It was unclear if he knew anything about what had happened during the surgery or not.

Alucard had taken a look at the strange little chip that had been inside the boy. "This is much like the freak chips," he noticed, but found there was a slight difference.

"This actually monitors Nagi's brain waves, it keeps his powers in check, it makes so medication would be down to a minimum and also it is to keep him under some subconscious control," Dr. Rozette put the chip into some fluids and checked it. "The problem was this one was supposedly disabled and it somehow was being almost reactivated when it could not be. Whoever did this was not an expert and secondly, the subconscious mental control songs don't work."

She put her hands behind her head thinking. "The truth is when we at Rozen Kreuz were trying to control the children we used songs. Simple little songs," she shook her head and used some children's songs and there was a faint buzzing noise from the chip. "It is still active, but I can disassemble it and we can see how it works totally. I never really seen one of these up close before. I have only seen the children after the surgery."

"You really are a monster," Alucard growled at her.

"I only did what I was told to do, Alucard, what happens at Rozen Kreuz was beyond my control," the scientist walked off.

Sir Integra gazed at the chip on her desk, her eyes moving over it. "Whatever the case maybe, Nagi isn't out of the woods, there are some things I would like to know. The problem is, is the boy even able to remember it?"

"I can do a mind scan," Alucard volunteered.

"Wouldn't that damage him?"

"Anything is better than just waiting around for him to tell us."

* * *

Schuldich's flight was far more messy, he had made it certain that he knew where to go, he knew where he flew. Hellsing! He knew it from the his spying on them, he kept his distance, but he knew better than to let the house vampire know what was going on. Nagi acted as his eyes and ears, he knew what the boy was thinking and feeling, he just had to figure out how he was going to tell him.

Rip van Winkle had become much more dangerous, she had been way too demanding of him. He had to get out of Germany and for that reason, Schuldich rushed into London with barely enough time to even pack up his things. He left behind almost all his clothes, he was shivering and had developed a bit of a cold upon arrival.

He felt around blindly at first for his green jacket and wrapped it around him, he hung it on his shoulders as he looked around. "Damn, where is this place?" He searched his memories for Nagi's whereabouts, he knew it was in the country, but not sure what part.

He knew that if Doc or anyone else found out the chip was removed he would be in trouble.

A horrible feeling of dread crept over him when he thought about what he was doing. He knew that if Crawford and Farfarello were following he would be in trouble. There was only one thing he could do, run.

* * *

Alucard's attempts of mind scanning with Nagi had rendered him no success as of late, but there was a possible reason for why it did not work. The chip that had been implanted by Eszet blocked such things. Now he was able to go into the boy's mind without so much as a struggle.

Nagi was put under enough drugs to keep him asleep long enough for him to pluck out what he needed to know. He hoped though that he did not injure the mind, he found the mind to be rather muddled up.

Memories of things, of people, and places made Alucard curious, he saw a girl with soft blue hair staring at Nagi. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember you at all," she smiled at him. "You are awfully cute though." She was taken into a mental health clinic and all Nagi did was stand staring in shock.

"Its all right," he whispered and looked away. "You don't need to remember me."

"Nagi, I'm sorry," he turned to see a man with orange hair standing holding out his hand. "Even if I brought back Tot, it wouldn't make a world of difference."

To Nagi it did, Alucard could see how the boy's face looked almost as if he was angry, but covered later with relief. "It is best for her not to remember me, she won't get hurt because of me."

He suddenly found the memories of Rozen Kreuz, the memories of a childhood where the mere existence was not so good. Nagi was only five, but there was a strange look on his face, he looked like he was almost scared.

As the memories were pulled out, Alucard reported them to Sir Integra, who stared in shock. "I will not allow that boy to have that happen again. Alucard, what are you suggesting?"

It was clear that if he had his way, Nagi would never see the light of day again, that he would remain as Seras's little brother, he would be a vampire. "Nagi's life would be tortured by the fact that we know what happened to him."

"I will not have a third vampire, there has to be another way."

There was a beeping sound coming from an intercom.

"We have caught someone trying to get in, sir," a man's voice was heard when Alucard had left the room, Integra blinked.

"Well?" She sighed speaking into it. "I'll have Walter talk to him."

* * *

Schuldich was not doing so well, his escape from Millennium landed him more hot water than he thought possible. He looked through the cell door and then almost jumped as he saw an old man looking in at him. "Well, so much for wear and tear, I suppose you didn't have much reason to run away, did you?"

"Look, old man, I'm only here to see Nagi," Schuldich finally said something in English.

"Nagi? How do you know our little security operator?"

The German had to think quickly, he didn't lie at all about this. "If you don't take me to Nagi, you're going to have a very bad headache and I'm not the one causing it."

"We can handle Telekenitics," the old man laughed and was about to walk away.

"I know something about Millennium!"

That had the old man suddenly stop, but the wires were still holding the German in the tree. I can't believe this, Schuldich grumbled inwardly, he suddenly noticed a man in red smiling up. "What do we have here?"

"I'm only here to see Nagi!"

There was a slight grunt and Schuldich suddenly was dropped to the ground. "Come on," the old man pulled him up to his feet and then dragged him inside.

"You can't see Nagi as of yet, he's not feeling well," the man in red told him, then vanished.

* * *

Nagi was exhausted, he was sleeping soundly as Seras left the room, she felt sure that nothing was really wrong. She did notice Dr. Rozette rushing passed her looking almost as if she was seeing a ghost.

"You sure, its him?" she was talking on a cellphone. "I'll be right down."

Seras though moved back to Nagi's bedroom, she was not going to move from her spot, but when she returned she saw Alucard standing over him. "Master?"

"There is someone here that knows him."

* * *

Sir Integra straightened in her seat as Dr. Rozette stood next to her. "Do you know him?"

The scientist walked up, she looked right at a man with orange who was sitting in a chair in front of him. "Yeah, I know him all right, this is Mastermind," she finally smiled. "Robert Gold…."

"Shut up!" The man finally yelled, he covered his ears. "My name is Schuldich."

"That's right, that's the name you choose," Dr. Rozette smiled and leaned forward. "Not bad since the last time I saw you."

"You're still insane as usual," Schuldich growled.

Alucard stood next to Integra and whispered. "That's the understatement of the century."

It was not just the understatement, Schuldich thought, he turned to look at Alucard. "She's the reason I escaped from Rozen Kreuz, Dr. Rozette isn't really insane, but she's not all there most of the time. She is the reason I escaped the first time."

Sir Integra walked from the room. "Have a room set up for our friend."

Nagi sat up in his room, he smiled as he took a tea cup and floated it in front of him as he took his hand and held it. He sighed as Seras was watching him.

She was sure that he was still not well enough to move around on his own, she had made sure he was not allowed to stay in the basement again until he was well.

When she had heard that a friend of Nagi's had come to the house, she regarded it as though it was something dangerous.


	7. Chapter 7

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

(What is changing Schuldich's speech, well, a couple of things, he's actually talking in English, while in some of the other chapters, I am trying to have him speaking to Crawford in German, since I don't know German, I am having him speak as I could hear it)

Part 7: Dangerous Past

Nagi was sitting in front of his computer, when he saw Schuldich, it was a little shock. He stared at his former teammate who was kept in a cell, he walked up to the cell, and gazed inside. "Somehow this looks wrong," he whispered and saw Schuldich staring at him.

"Look, Nagi, I'm sorry about what happened," Schuldich paced.

The boy regarded him with sad eyes. "If you mean that thing in Japan, I don't remember it."

"You don't remember? What the hell did these people do to you?"

"These people saved me!" Nagi suddenly turned and glared at him, then Schuldich was shoved against the wall. "I won't have you insult Integra-sama, Seras-ne, or Alucardo-sama."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" turning around Alucard appeared in front of Nagi, he reached out a hand to calm the boy. "Nagi should not be out of bed."

Nagi turned and walked away. "I'm not Prodigy anymore, Schuldich, I won't go back."

* * *

"I don't blame Nagi for reacting as he did," Integra pushed up her glasses. "From the abuse he suffered under Schwarz, I don't think he would respond well if Schuldich were allowed out."

Alucard stood looking at his master. "That's not what is bothering me, Nagi could have killed him at a whim."

"You are bothered that Nagi would attack his tormentors?"

The vampire nodded. "A child with that much power at his beck and call could become dangerous. I don't recommend putting that thing back in his head, but he should know some restraint."

"You're starting to sound like a concerned father, that is very much unlike you," the head of Hellsing got up. "I will have Seras discipline him."

It was strange, Alucard did not know why he responded the way he did to Nagi, he knew that somehow he should have just let the child do what he wanted to his former teammate. Though he knew that if he allowed the boy to do that, he would have had to clean up the mess and then council him.

He found himself inside Dr. Rozette's lab, he was aware that the mad doctor was doing her best not to see him. She was avoiding the vampires now, but her concern was more for the fact that Nagi was becoming something that needed control or at least limitations. "You know what is happening to Nagi?"

The doctor moved her head slightly to the side as if thinking. "Yes, I'm aware of what is going on. Nagi isn't so much aware of his power, but he is aware that he can't control it," she walked passed him. "I am constructing a new chip, at least one that will keep him from trying to…"

"I don't want to control him!" Alucard sat down. "I want him to learn how to control himself. He almost hurt someone tonight."

"You mean Mastermind?" she walked passed him and to a table. "You know, there is a reason why we never really removed it, it still had some control. The reason you want me to put it back in…"

"I don't want it back in him!"

"Then what is it you want? Vampire, I have work that needs to be…."

"I want to know everything about Nagi. I want to know every detail that was brought up and every single point of progress that Rozen Kreuz or whatever it was that controlled him. There is a reason for this, there is a reason you won't let on anymore information about Eszette or Rozen Kreuz."

Finally Dr. Rozette's calm look faded. "Do you honestly think I want to go back to those days? Even if you asked Schuldich or Nagi to relive those nightmares, you think they would tell you everything that went on?" She looked up and turned her head to face the vampire. "There is nothing in this world that holds much horror than what I saw at Rozen Kreuz, nothing in this world would make me want to live through that. Every child that passed the psychic tests ended up little more than lab rats to them."

She paced a little and made it a table putting it between her and Alucard. "Vampire, you have no idea what went on there…"

"I was there during World War II, that was phase II of the…" Alucard suddenly remembered, he remembered the children there, little more than tortured little lives. He remembered how he killed the three there, three little psychics who were almost walking dead, nothing more than half starved shells that were human. They stared at him with hallowed eyes, they looked as though that they never knew love or life in general, just things. "You mean Phase II was brought back?"

"Psychic Academy, Rozen Kreuz was made in the image of the first Rozen Kreuz Phase II, the grand master race," Dr. Rozette sounded sarcastic. "More like torturing little lives." She walked away from him and into her lab. "Schwarz was born from Rozen Kreuz's insane idea of creating assassins."

"How does Nagi fit into all this?"

There was silence and Dr. Rozette walked up to him, her eyes moving to a file that she had for years. "This child, Nagi was created from DNA that was genetically made up from a woman named Rip van Winkle, as I told you before, but one other psychic. He was not a mistake, he was genetically prefect, but for one little thing, they wanted a child who was able to carry out orders without a second thought. They took the idea from Dok, someone I knew as a student, he used the chip research for…"

"Vampires," Alucard continued for her. "His research was used to create the mechanisms that was used at Rozen Kreuz?"

"Correct, but there was problem that came up, independent thought, questioning of orders," she put the papers down and sighed. "When it was time to redo the mechanisms, the control mechanisms were soon replaced with a hypnotic song suggestion, basically we asked someone from Millennium to come in and create a hypnotic song. Nagi was one of the first to receive song, but a few years later, the control mechanism was broken, not by me, but by Mastermind.

"Schuldich, or Mastermind was working as a double agent, when he found out what Millennium was doing, he made sure that Nagi was taken out of the team. He deactivated and damaged the chip in him. He called me for help, he made it his mission to make sure that Nagi was far from Millennium's touch, but when I found out, the boy was already in Germany and met up with his…." Her eyes wavered a little. "Genetic mother."

It made sense, at least for now, Alucard phased into the cell, he knew that Nagi was resting or being punished, he could never tell. The boy was now taking to avoiding people and contact. He knew that if Nagi was upset, he was going to have problems.

* * *

Schuldich pushed himself against the cell door looking out, he hated the fact that no one was trusting him enough to let him out. "Look, lady," he called to a woman with blond hair putting away a gun. She was really ignoring him. "Look, I know you hear me, can you just let me out so I can use a bathroom?"

"You have one," she pointed to a toilet inside the cell and walked away.

"Well, listen, er…one that has toilet paper," he smiled, then had a roll of it thrown at him. "Oh, that's really mature."

She glared at him with red eyes.

"OK, listen Ms. Creepy, I just need to talk to Nagi," he tried to reason with her.

"He spoke with you, now leave him alone," she walked away.

"Hey, just let me out!" Schuldich leaned on the cell door. "Somehow this isn't getting me anyvhere."

"No it isn't," he looked up as he saw a man phasing into the room.

"Not another wampire!" the German sat down on the bed and shook his head. "Listen, I have had enough wampires!"

"Oh, I don't think so," the vampire moved up to him. "If you want me to let you out, you could just do as I ask, or I could have Seras rip your throat out. The choice is all yours, Mastermind."

The German assassin smiled and nodded. "Vell, vot do you vant to know, I'm not proned to lying, that isn't my style."

"I want to know what happened to Nagi."

Schuldich blinked at him. "You vant to know vhy Nagi almost killed me? Vell, it wasn't my fault, it was vell…Crawford's, the bastard was under the control of Millennium, ve just broke free from Eszette, but ve're never totally free from them. I knew that it vas matter of time before Dok returned. He was alvays our tormentor, especially when Dr. Rozette was trying to get children out of Rozen Kreuz, she almost died. I varned her…"

"You?"

"Vell, Kritiker promised if I helped zhem and such, zhey vould help the kids at Rozen Kreuz, zhat's all I cared about. Because I knew that if somehow Millennium found out zhat we gave Nagi free vill, they vould…"

"Free will is ingrained in any living creature," Alucard growled and glared at him. "It is neither given or taken away, Nagi has…"

"You never saw him zhe vay I did at Rozen Kreuz, the kid never even knew how to smile or be happy!"

Schuldich decided to let Alucard into his head, let him see the memories of Rozen Kreuz, the horrible things.

* * *

Schuldich's mind was something Alucard would have avoided, but he had to see, he saw Nagi standing emotionless and staring. He looked almost strange to the vampire, the younger version of Schuldich was smiling at him. "Come on, kid, let's get something to eat."

Nagi neither smiled or laughed, he just stared, and when it came to his powers, he was almost a complete machine, that was when Alucard could see no more. He pulled away from the memories and stared in shock. "They made a monster of a child?" he growled and vanished.

He went into Nagi's room, he found the boy sleeping, he knew that inside the sleeping child there was a rage, a hatred that was almost building up. There was no child in that body, there was a monster that Alucard could not control, that he had to find some way to vent this anger away from everyone. He knew that if he didn't there would not be a house, a Seras or anyone.

He touched the headboard gazing down at the boy, he moved to hold the Jackal up to the boy's head. He should have pulled the trigger, he should have just killed the boy. _You can't do it, can you? _he noticed that somehow he could hear Schuldich's mental voice. _I can't either, Nagi doesn't know he is angry, he doesn't know at all._

"Then what should I do?" Alucard asked.

Schuldich's mental voice seemed to waver. _What can a father do when his own child is hurt so horribly that he can't heal the wounds? _

Alucard put the Jackal away and stared down at Nagi again, he phased from the room and into Seras's room. He knew that if questioned her about Nagi. "Police Girl, Seras," he looked around the room and found her sitting at a desk reading something. "Do you and Nagi talk about…"

"Lot's of things, mostly about computers," she smiled looking from the magazine she was reading and then up at him. "Master, why so interested?"

"Nagi's dangerous," he finally said something to her. "I want you to stay away from him."

"I know he's dangerous, I see it in his powers, Nagi wants to show off to me, he wants me to see he isn't hurt from…." She stopped talking and looked away. "Master, what is wrong with him?"

"If I knew, I would tell you, if I knew I would make it so he was not dangerous, that he would not live with being like this," the vampire walked away. "I just think that he is too dangerous."

* * *

Sir Integra knew the dangers involved when she freed Schuldich, the German Assassin smiled at her. "I won't let you regret this," he chimmed in.

"I already am," she walked away. "I want to know a few things about my security specialist."

The German smiled. "Aside from the fact that even though Nagi will watch you like a hawk, he's pretty tame compared to some of my teammates. Compared me, I'm not sure you want to know what Nagi is like."

"I want to know."

The assassin laughed and shook his head. "Do you really want to know what a child who was raised to be a monster is like?" there was a strange look in the bright green eyes that made Integra wish she left him in the cell. "If you want to know, I will tell you everything."

This was not going to be a good story to tell.


	8. Chapter 8

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

Part 8: Rozen Kreuz

Though it was a history that was shrouded in mystery, this crumbling castle was what called out to Rip and Schrodinger, they ventured into the old building. This place once housed the most brilliant of Rozen Kreuz's scientists, students of Dok, students who were brilliant if not a bit insane.

Rip van Winkle walked through the halls looking for the remains of a plan that members of Millennium would have used. She walked the halls and touched the cold stone walls with her hands, removing the gloves to touch it. She sighed thinking, if she knew so much about Rozen Kreuz, why it was so hard to forget those times.

"This is Nagi, he's the first one made from your human DNA," Dr. Halley smiled bringing to Rip a small boy, he looked to be four or five years.

It was those eyes that made Rip almost shatter her composure when she saw him again when he was fifteen. My Nagi, my child, my son, they did this to him, they made him into a wonderful little machine, now I have to reclaim, she thought walking When she saw him, she wanted to make him a vampire, she wanted him for herself.

The labs were wrecked beyond recognition, she knew though where the first time she met his child was.

The boy, the four year old who sat staring down at the ground, his eyes midnight blue, almost empty. "Hallo," she greeted him touching his head. "Do you know who I am?"

"They want me to call you mother," he whispered in prefect German, he looked up at her. "Are you?"

"Of course," she reached out, but the boy pushed away.

"Then why do I like look like I'm Japanese and you're not," his voice was soft and hallow, much like all the other children at Rozen Kreuz.

She blinked at him and shook. "Makes no difference, you are mine."

She felt him trying to move away, she could feel the small heart beating in his body, she could feel every bit of his blood. "I am your mother."

* * *

It was morning by the time Nagi was ready for the first dry run, he was aware that Wild Geese were standing watching his every move. He ran through the emergency directives, then went on with the other problems that would come up if no one were prepared. "This is the main entrance gate, though this has the regular entry code and directives possible for invasions, we have other entrances and exits that we take advantage of. The back gate has an electronic magnetic lock, which only members of the main staff have access, this includes, Seras-ne, Integra-sama, Alucardo-sama, and myself."

"You're forgetting Walter," Seras raised her hand and pointed to the butler.

"Actually, Ms. Seras, it is quite all right, the cards went out and I know that I don't need an entry card, Alucard has it." He walked from the room and smiled. "As far as I am concerned, the key cards were just in my way, I have enough keys and cards to deal with."

Seras blinked as she walked with the Wild Geese on their tour of the house. "Nagi is in charge of the security systems, as you can see he will monitor everyone at the Hellsing organization, though I would not bother him at this time."

It was evident that she was avoiding Nagi as much as she could, but in truth, it was not going to be easy. She knew he monitored everything that went on, then she noticed something else that was going on too, Alucard was also avoiding the boy. She walked down the hall toward one of the practice fields, she knew that if she had her way, she would drag Nagi from his room and pull him into weapons training with her.

* * *

Schuldich was already there waiting, he was a good with a gun, not to mention he was handling his new position as Sir Integra's private bodyguard until there was a better position for him. The German assassin took to his position so easily now, he stood holding his gun and smiling. "Hallo," he walked passed them. "Seras, love, its all yours."

"Push off!" she growled and went with the captain of the Wild Geese, Pip who was laughing at them. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, just that you and him would make an adorable couple."

Schuldich stood at attention with Walter standing before him. "I trust that you will not fail this one, I know that if I had my way, I would have you back in a cell. Sir Integra's life is far more valuable than to have you coming with us to the Museum." He walked away and shook his head. "Even Alucard vouches for you, which is a rarity."

The German smiled. "I von't fail you."

It was clear the even if he cleaned up his appearance, he started to act properly, the German assassin couldn't escape the fact that he was not going to get over certain things. He walked with Seras up to the entrance of the Museum, they separated with when Integra called for him.

Schuldich saw someone he knew very well, Enciro Maxwell was something that he had heard Farfarello yelling about. Something about an older brother, someone who used him, it was never clear, but he knew that Enciro and Jei were practically good friends at one time. There was still the fact that Jei Farfarello was a failed Regenerator from the Vatican.

"Ah…I see we are late," Maxwell bowed a little.

Schuldich glared passed, he was aware that he could feel the twinge of the Italian mind. _If he pulls something, Valter, I von't hesitate to draw mien gun, that idiot couldn't possibly…_Schuldich suddenly heard a new thought.

_Then you take away all my fun, Schuldich, let me handle this,_ the thought was of course of the vampire who phased through one of the walls next to him.

This was going to be fun, well at least in some sense fun, standing face to face, Schuldich saw the mad priest that Farfarello was supposed to be taking the place of, Father Alexander Anderson. The priest and the vampire were in positions ready to fight, that was when Seras showed up with the Japanese tour group.

"This isn't a place to fight," Alucard put his guns away. "I'm going to bed, this is exhausting."

"You're right," the priest withdrew. "Next time I'll kill him. Oh, and Mastermind if you manage to find Jei remind him to come see me sooner or later."

Schuldich smiled. "If you vant him to put a knife in your back, I vouldn't recommend it, he hates the Vatican, he vould be better off with Hellsing."

"Ah said, if he wants answers, come see me," the priest laughed and walked away. "This place is excellent, next time, I will bring some of the children from the orphanage here, if that is all right?"

Enciro nodded. "Fine, fine….do whatever you want." He looked like he had swallowed something gross and then looked down at the ground.

"So, it appears we both have difficult subordinates, I would think we should take a walk, shall we?" Sir Integra nodded to Schuldich. "Schuldich, I think I can handle this, you go with Seras."

"We could just have tea in the garden café," the Italian priest nodded and led the way.

* * *

Seras was standing laughing at what Schuldich said. "Man, I would have loved to see what that guy looked like from there. He must have looked like he swallowed a badly made trout."

"No, more like an overgrown bird that hasn't been deboned," Schuldich laughed and leaned back. "Frualine, being a wampire must be hard."

"Not as hard as you think," she walked away. "Though if you managed to live through some of the things Master does, then you will find him quite entertaining. You should see him on movie night, him and Nagi seem like father and son."

"You should have seen Nagi vhen he vas living in Japan vith Schwarz. Crawford used to give that kid anything he vanted, but sometimes I zhink it vas because ve felt bad for him. Nagi vas abused by the doctors are Rozen Kreuz, he didn't have a personality or free-vill, so vhen I zhink about it, ve gave it to him. Ve let him choose his life, vhen he ran avay, it vas for his best interest." Schuldich leaned back and smiled. "I am happy he ist here, he has a family, ewen vhen two of the members are wampires."

Seras nodded and they walked up to the car and were driving back to the house.

It had never occurred to Seras that maybe Nagi needed Schuldich, or Schuldich needed the boy. It was strange round of fate that only these two knew what was going on in their lives.

Walking into the house, it was clear that people were preparing for a trip, Seras was caught off guard as she was soon shoved into her coffin and the lid was nailed shut, she let out a scream. "Vas that really necessary?" Schuldich commented to Alucard who walked away from him.

"I don't expect you to understand this mission, telepath, just be good and stay out of the way," the vampire smiled at him and looked extremely creepy to the human. "It isn't as if you are coming on this one."

The German nodded and walked down to the security room and noticed Nagi was watching him. "So, you know what's going on?"

"Mission to South America," the boy went back to the computer and a tea cup flew from a small table and into the boy's waiting hand. "This mission is going to expose Millennium, isn't it?"

"It is," the German blinked at the boy. "Nagi, Crawford and Farfarello, they are still under their control."

"I don't think they are human anymore," the boy's face was on the computer, then turned to face his friend. "We must prepare for our own mission, Schwarz is dead, we have to make a new team, a new Schwarz."

"You sure?"

Nagi nodded, his eyes moving over the Wild Geese that were left behind as guards for the house. "We have to make sure that these bunch don't cause Integra-sama some trouble. We should contact Kritiker."

"Are you sure about this? If we contact them too soon, we might blow everything up in our faces. Weiss won't be called in, we're lucky we don't get Crashers, you know how dangerous, those guys are," Schuldich finally decided to say something on this affect. "What if Crawford isn't a wampire?"

* * *

Crawford made no movement inside the hotel, he had contacted the Major, but in truth, even he had a hard time controlling his urge to run. He knew that by allowing Schuldich to escape things were getting much more difficult for him to explain. He saw Rip nodding as he explained the situation, he adjusted his glasses hoping that the German vampire was not going to point her musket at his chest.

"Ve vaited for your explanation, Oracle and you give no other ansvers?" she pushed him closer to a wall and smiled. "I vonder vhy Dok vants you to stay human, I vouldn't mind seeing you turned into a wampire!" She smiled, this threat got Crawford talking, the one thing he valued was staying human.

"I told you before, Kasper, we didn't find anything that was out of place, the files must have been destroyed," he backed against a wall, then felt the vampire's eyes darken and her smile becoming much more insane. "I was telling the…."

"Truth, I know," she walked away and pulled the musket behind her. "I vant mien child!"

"So you shall, so you shall," he gasped a little as the musket was pointed up to his nose. "I won't let this…"

"If your wisions are coming to pass, Oracle, I vill let Herr Major know," she was at the door smiling. "After all, ve can't have a little song bird dying, now can ve?"

That's right, to them I'm just a song bird, something that tells them things, visions, Crawford coughed and eased a sigh, he looked over at Farfarello who was watching silently. "Well?"

"If you want me to leave you, I won't," the insane assassin blinked at him. "For one moment, I am beginning to think we might need Iscriot."

"For once, Farfarello, I'm inclined to agree, it appears that Schwarz is in over their heads, if Nagi was here…" he stopped speaking, the leader of Schwarz suddenly shook his head. "He would be a vampire, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah," Farfarello pushed himself toward the window, his medication was not wearing off, he glanced out the window at the car waiting outside for Rip. "She's not at the car." He turned his gaze toward the door and walked over to it, then opened it, Rip was not there, in fact she was not even in the hall. "She is spying on us, I wonder from where?"

"Let her report whatever to the Major, he isn't going to get anything more than what we have already in our heads. The real information is safely out of Germany, thank goodness," Crawford breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down in a chair and looked down at a newspaper. "Even when we worked for Eszette there was not this many secrets."

* * *

Schuldich was sleeping in his room when he suddenly was forced awake by Sir Integra, it had been a couple of days, he knew that he had to report in as a bodyguard. He walked into the halls and noticed Nagi was standing outside the woman's office. "Vhat ist going on?"

"Well, it appears the Queen of England is calling a meeting, Vatican officials are coming too," Nagi whispered and walk away. "Seras-ne and Alucardo-sama are coming back from South America, at least that is the hope, I have just gotten word from Vatican they are going to give us a plane."

"Nice, but vhat else?"

"Nothing more, but you are right, Crawford is not a vampire, he's trapped in a hotel in Berlin with Farfarello. They made some contact with someone named Yumiko," the boy continued to walk away. "There is a rescue mission underway to get him and Farfarello out of Germany."

Schuldich made his way into the office, he stood looking ready to go. "So, the meeting is…"

"Let's go," she pushed up her glasses, Sir Integra looked serious, her green suit and red tie with the silver cross shimmered in the light. She pulled on a jacket and walked passed him. "I suggest you look your best for her Royal Highness herself, Walter bring in a tailor and fit Schuldich in something."

This was highly unusual, if this meant dressing up, Schuldich never liked looking fancy, he was pulled away by staff into a private room. "Vhat the hell?"

"Just stand still," Walter sighed. "Well, I suppose we can't do anything with the…"

"Don't you dare touch my hair!"

Walter smiled, "Oh just a little trim isn't going to kill you."

The German narrowed his eyes, he could have easily just gone into Walter's mind and changed it, but there he stood having his hair trimmed, he felt the yellow headband being removed, then he was forced into something a little less green. He glared at the tailor who said it was going to be hard, he suddenly saw the door opening and Nagi entering. "Don't tell me you're coming too?"

The boy's eyes moved slowly as another tailor smiled standing him on a stool and measuring him. "At least Nagi knows how to act when he is fitted into something like this," Walter commented, but knew better than to upset the boy.

Nagi's clothes were a little less formal, but he looked like he was dressed in a Hellsing uniform, the uniform though was navy instead of the traditional tan that Seras wore. He was wearing a security uniform with the Hellsing patches on either side of his sleeves. He stared out from under his dark brown hair with dark indigo eyes. He looked more like an adult than a fifteen year old.

"All done," the tailor announced to Schuldich who was dressed in a similar uniform and walked passed the boy.

Walking from the room in the uniforms, both Nagi and Schuldich were soon met at the front door. "Now, you look presentable," Sir Integra sighed and walked toward the car, she slowly got in, as did Schuldich, while the boy got into another car. "It isn't hard to behave during this time."

The meeting did run its course and from what the German assassin could see, he was standing right behind Sir Integra the whole time. He noticed that the youngest member of his team was now moving into an adjoining room that had a sign that read: "Security Personnel Only".

* * *

The doors opened and Seras, Alucard, and Pip walked in, they looked as though they just got off a plane, which was now parked somewhere on the grounds. At least the place did have a private airfield, that was strange.

Pip and Seras saw Schuldich standing at attention, the German looked as though he was going to be sick at any moment. Dr. Rozette was brought in with her reports, then smiled as Alucard made his way toward the queen.

"Such fools," she whispered standing at attention as the Queen's guards were lying on the ground knocked out. "Very stupid."

"Shush," Walter whispered to her.

There was some report that made him smile, he just stood almost as if he knew something that no one else did. A joke that was funny only to him, he smirked a little and looked at Schuldich who was looking uncomfortable.

From that report, Schuldich felt a lurch in his mind, something that made him almost feel like he was sick. A boy almost looking as old as Nagi stood before them, he smiled, he had catlike ears that perked up as he and a Vatican guard drew their guns and aimed at him.

"I'm only a…" he jumped as Schuldich glared at him. "Oh, hello Mastermind! How is Nagi?"

Nagi rushed into the room and handed a report to Walter who nodded. "I don't know how he got around my watch," he whispered.

"I am eweryvhere und novhere," the boy smiled.

Schrodinger! Schuldich growled a little inwardly, he noticed Alucard coming up from the other side of the table smiling at him. _Don't shoot, let's see what this little monster has to say, after all, where is the fun in just shooting when he has done nothing wrong, yet,_ Alucard's mental message calmed him somewhat.


	9. Chapter 9

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

Part 9: Decision

The sound of gunshots made Nagi return to the room, he missed part of this battle, he was forced to leave before Integra gave her orders. She massaged the bridge of her nose as she spoke to him. "Nagi, I want you back at the house, also prepare for another attack on it. Seras go with him."

Schuldich made no motion, his gun was still drawn. "Schuldich, I want you to come with me."

It was either a separation by design, but somehow something was horribly wrong, the German assassin could feel his heart racing, something he knew all too well. He sighed and walked with her. "Alucard, as you know, I have taken Schuldich as a bodyguard, I want your full cooperation. Also Schuldich, you have information for him?"

Alucard smiled and nodded, he pulled the German behind him and there was suddenly a moment where the vampire stopped in the hall. "If you are going to say something about what is going on, I would like to know?"

"Wery vell, let's see, zhere vas a mission up to Rozen Kreuz, it was about a month or two ago, Crawford and Kasper vere sent up to collect information on Epitaphs. Zhere vas something else, something I vas supposed to tell you, Psychic Proxy Project song matrix. I have it," the German assassin pulled from a pocket a small disk. "Zhis is the control matrix songs, all of zhem could reprogram any of the psychics controlled by Millennium."

Sir Integra pushed her glasses up as the disk was passed from Alucard to her, she noticed that there was something strange about this disk. "Why didn't you give this to us when you came to us?"

Schuldich coughed a little. "Eszette had already been inside your group already, I vas not going to hand ower sensitive information until the person vas silenced."

* * *

Nagi finished his run through on the computer security systems, he saw Pip watching him. "So these are the backups?" he asked the boy who sat down quietly.

"Hai, this is the main system, but the main computer is in my room."

It was clear that Seras had walked around the house aimlessly, she was tired and she was hungry, she sat down at the dinning room table. Soup was set up in front of her, she took the spoon into her hand. She bit her lip, she wondered if Alucard was upset that she was doing this.

She noticed Nagi was standing at the door gazing at her, then walked away almost ignoring her. "Ne-san, you shouldn't eat that," he whispered suddenly.

She watched him as he walked away, somehow something was different about him. "Ne-san, please…"

Integra walked in after that.

* * *

Large amounts of computer software were moving through Nagi's mind, his eyes moved over the information that was given to him. The Psychic Proxy Project Matrix songs were pretty much something he knew all too well, something told him that one of the songs was the one that Rip had sung to him when he had been in Germany.

He thought about Rip, he wondered though why he suddenly still called her Ka-san. He wondered because it was clear that something inside him was calling him.

"Out in the middle of the ocean?" he looked up as he heard Sir Integra. "Nagi, I need you to come with me." She walked into the security room and looked at him seriously.

He felt like something about this was all community, he followed Sir Integra into a bunker like room in London.

Sitting down next to Sir Integra, Nagi just about felt a cold chill going down his back, he looked down at a picture, someone with a yellow umbrella was sitting out in the middle of a red symbol. Nagi's face was pale, he looked almost sick, he knew who this was, he saw Schuldich who was standing with Walter whispering to him.

Ka-san? Ka-san is out there, Nagi started to tremble, he knew what she was doing too. "We lost some helicopters," someone reported.

His eyes widened as he saw or rather felt Alucard's hands on his shoulders, it was not as if he needed this at all. Schuldich on the other hand was shivering a little as he mentally cursed himself. "Kasper," he whispered and shook his head. "What the hell is she doing?"

"I take it you two know her," Walter asked them when they were outside the war room.

"Ja, ve do, quite vell and I don't vant her near us," Schuldich spat out and went toward the car, pulling Nagi with him.

It was not really that it bothered Nagi, but something about this was making him uneasy, also his seizures were becoming much worse. He knew that in truth, he was not going to be good for the Hellsing Organization in his present condition. He looked over at Schuldich and wondered if he should have suggested this sooner to him.

Alucard was suggesting this too, it was not as if it would matter much in the end, Nagi thought a little as he walked back to the car and sat down in the back seat. He was waiting for Sir Integra, he saw Alucard walking up too. It was clear that whatever passed between those two the decision was coming up.

* * *

It was not going to be easy, at least in the long run for Nagi, Alucard decided that if it was Nagi's choice to become a vampire, there was a difference. The last bit of seizures had the boy in a liable position, where Hellsing could not protect him. If any danger were to come, he would be a liability.

The boy was back in the medical station at the Hellsing Organization Hospital, he sat being checked out by the doctors, it was clear they were coming up with a hopeless conclusion. Another seizure would kill him, staring at the floor, Nagi walked out into the hall, he didn't even look up as Pip and Seras were smiling at him. "So how did it go?" Seras started to follow the boy.

"You heard them!" Nagi wanted to run, in fact he was about to when he just turned and stared at her. "I'm dying!" He walked into his basement room and slammed the door. Sitting down on the bed, he suddenly buried his head in the pillow.

"Death happens to everyone!" He heard Alucard's voice from everywhere. "You are sure about this? If I do this, Nagi, you won't be the same. Do you think that the police…." Alucard stopped speaking as he materialized in the room. "Seras would want that for you?"

"You said I would be with Ne-san, that's all I want," Nagi stared at his feet. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

The vampire only touched the boy's hair and shook his head. "That's the problem, you're not a burden to anyone in the house. Integra takes care of you because she does care about you, Seras does too."

It was clear that Alucard was not wanting to do this now, but in all truth, the vampire knew that one more seizure as strong as the last one, and no chip to damper it would be a death sentence.

* * *

Seras knew something was up, she walked down to the basement, she knew that Alucard was preparing for something big. She bit her bottom lip and noticed her master leaving Nagi's room, she wondered if she should have said something, she went in to check on the boy. Nagi was not in the room, her eyes widened. "Nagi?"

She searched the area and rushed about from room to room down in the basement. That was when she came to her master's cell, she peeked in and saw her master carrying Nagi to a coffin. "Nagi, you didn't!" She suddenly felt as if she was going to cry, that was when she saw Alucard appearing behind her. "Master what did you do?"

"He made his decision, let him rest, he will be fine in a night," Alucard vanished. "We don't have time to worry about him."

"Master, how could you!"

* * *

How could I? Alucard thought about it, he stared at Seras who was crying, she loved the boy, not really loved him, but treated him like a sibling, now they were blood relatives. He walked passed her and into the shadows. "If you bother him, he won't be too happy when he wakes up," he warned her and she just stood staring into the room, he did not pull her away, he knew that in truth, she was responding like a mother would.

Nagi was to most people in the Hellsing Organization a son, Walter never had a son, but he treated the child almost as if he was one. There were moments when the boy would be staring at computer screens and Walter would grab the boy pulling him back into his seat. "You'll ruin your eyes," he smiled at the boy then brought him some tea. "How about tomorrow, I bring you some new clothes? You need to change clothes, these smell awful."

Seras though was the one that Nagi loved, she was the one who treated him like a little brother, someone who needed to be protected more from himself. She had been the one who tried to keep him the human world, less in the vampire one.

What have I done? Alucard shook his head, he had to stop thinking as if he had killed something inside the boy. Nagi was dying, he was not going to allow the boy to leave his position in Hellsing and for some reason, he was reminded of a child he had once had too.

* * *

When sleep beckoned him, Nagi just let it, the bite hurt, and yes it felt strange, he whimpered and cried, but soon it was over. Blood rushed into his mouth, he swallowed it and went into convulsions, he did not cry out for anything or anyone really. His eyes were squinted shut as he felt like he was being carried and then put into something hard. "When you wake, you will be thirsty beyond imagining, don't attack the first person you see," he heard the order given to him as he heard something shut.

I'm dying, this isn't so bad, Nagi thought, he saw himself standing in a strange area, people staring at him. He was aware that this was a memory from Rozen Kreuz, he was only four or five, he saw a woman with bright indigo eyes just like his kneeling down. She smiled at him, her fangs were seen, he was not afraid, "Hallo," she reached down touching his head. "How do you feel?"

"Mommy?" he heard himself saying holding onto her. "Mommy, why are your teeth so long?"

She smiled at him, her glasses glinted in the garish light of the lab. "You vill understand vhen you are older." She kissed his forehead. "He ist ready for it."

Ready? For what? Nagi's small mind did not know what she meant, that was when he saw the doctors from Rozen Kreuz coming up to him. He saw Rip van Winkle, his mother slowly move behind him, her hands on his shoulders, he saw her slowly picking him up. He started to scream, he knew what they were going to do, she was just going to let them. "Mommy, no! Please, they will hurt me," he whimpered, he wanted to hide in her lab coat, but she slowly turned him around to face them.

He woke suddenly, he bumped his head, then fell back down, his mind going in and out of consciousness. "You have to face your fears Nagi, or you won't be a strong vampire," he heard Alucard's voice. "Go back to sleep."

The dream was still in his mind, Nagi saw himself lying on the bed, he saw doctors had taken his clothes from him. He was crying, they injected a strange liquid into his neck and he started to convulse, he had ceased to cry, he just lay there in terror. "Mommy, please stop," he watched her backing into a corner, she was not smiling, he realized she was crying.

She was holding down her impulse to run and shield her son, she was standing in almost horror, her eyes were filling with tears. She was upset, she was angry that she betrayed her own son. Mommy!

Nagi found himself after the surgery, he standing still, his eyes down, he was staring at a mirror, he had no hair. The chip they inserted into his head was to control his powers, or how much power he had. He found his mother kneeling down, she was holding him, but he could not respond. She was humming something to him. "My little Kasper, my little son, please say something to me," she whispered.

"My name isn't Kasper," Nagi responded. "My name is Nagi."

"Yes it is," she was crying.

"My name is Nagi."

She glared at the doctors, they not only changed his name, but they took away his own childhood, Rip van Winkle was soon enraged. She took out her musket, she held it in front of Nagi, she was aiming right at him. "Vot have you done to my child? DOC!" She walked into a room, she searched for someone who was not there. "Doc, zhey changed him, he isn't my little Kasper."

* * *

Rip held in her hand a photograph that had been taken at the Rozen Kreuz lab, she put it in her jacket and sighed, sitting out in the sunlight with a yellow umberella she stared at the picture. "Nagi, no Kasper, that's your name, I remember it," she smiled at the photograph, the boy in the picture was almost five years old. "Vot have you done to him, Alucard?" she thought out loud. "Did you give him back his memories or did you do vot Rozen Kreuz did, took away his name and his memories of his mother?" She sighed and looked up at the sky. "I am vaiting for the answer."

"You sure it was a good idea to send her out?" Dok stood next to the Major. "She is still pining over that child she lost."

"Rip vill do her job, she signed up for it, besides she knows better," the Major looked at the monitors and then smiled. "It ist the only vay for her to see Kasper again or ist it Nagi? Vot name did Rozen Kreuz give that boy?"

"Nagi," Dok sighed and looked at his files. "The Psychic Proxy Chip was removed."

"Good, it vas dysfunctional, not good for psychics," the Major sat back in his chair and looked down. "Even vhen ve controlled that Lab, Rip vas still upset that zhey used her DNA vithout her permission, but she fell in love vith zhe child zhey created."


	10. Chapter 10

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

Part 10: Seras's Tears

Alucard had to make sure no one disturbed Nagi during his transformation, it was so much easier if it had been just him and Sir Integra, but Seras was going to have a large part to play. He had moved Nagi out of his coffin and into a new one, the sleek black lid moved only a little as he looked down at the boy, who seemed so unaware of who was touching him. He shivered only a little, almost as if his body was fighting the changes inside, the smallness was going to last a long time, but the power that was Nagi Naoe was surely something a vampire could want.

Telekinesis is a rare power, even for a vampire, Alucard thought as he shut the lid down on the coffin and shook his head. I must be fooling myself thinking that little Nagi can handle such a horrible momentary change. When he wakes, he's going to be thirsty, walking from the room, he sat down on his throne.

"So you made a vampire of him?" Walter walked in. "Those Nazis are becoming a problem, will Nagi be all right?"

"Of course, I have seen vampires as young as him fight with all their might to keep me away, he will be no different. Nagi though has one advantage, aside from me being his sire, his own powers before his untimely death as a human. Telekinesis even for a human is a rarity, there hasn't been a vampire with that power in a long time, so it is almost an honor to have Nagi joining my family," Alucard laughed a little. "He might even get the Police Girl to drink blood sooner or later."

He looked up to see the youngest vampire staring from a corner of the room. "There you are, I was wondering when you would decide to wake up," he walked up to the child. "Now, then, go up with Walter, and get something to drink."

Nodding slowly the boy followed the butler away. "It seems that my family gets stranger and stronger."

* * *

Nagi's eyes were large and red, he no longer looked like an innocent child, though it was clear that being a newly made vampire, the boy's face was somewhat different. His body seemed lean and there were some changes physically too.

A package of blood was held out by Walter who smiled at him. "I see you are hungry," he whispered. "Nagi, just don't expect everyone to treat you like they did when you were human. At least you're not as fragile in health anymore so I have no need to worry about you hurting your eyes or…"

Nagi's eyes moved up to him, then away, it was always as if he knew something that he was not willing to share about Walter. This made the butler wonder if it had something to do with how he was brought up, that trusting someone who tried to at least earn his trust was even possible.

Walking down the hall. "This is going to make things a lot more difficult, Nagi's fully aware."

* * *

Drinking from the package, Nagi walked toward his room, he sat down on the bed and then looked about it. He felt alien to this room, usually it was chilly in here and he had on a sweater that Sir Integra insisted that he wore when he was down here. "Just wear it," she told him bluntly. "If you get sick again, I won't hear the end of it from Seras."

"Ne-san!" Nagi smiled, his fangs felt strange to him, but he was becoming used to them, he looked into the hall. "Ne-san?"

That was when Seras turned to gaze at him, her eyes wide, she could not believe how he looked to her. "What is it?" He blinked at her.

"Nagi, er…nothing," she looked away, as if disappointed that the boy chose to be a vampire too. "I just thought you would at least tell me that you would do something like this."

"Ne-san, I just wanted to stop being in pain, it wasn't as if Alucardo-sama wanted to do it," Nagi finally spoke up, he suddenly saw Alucard watching them. "I wanted to be with you."

"There are other ways of going about this," she finally looked angry. "Nagi, do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I do know what I have done, everyone thinks I'm just a child, a helpless little kid who needs to be looked after. Alucardo-sama, he treated me like I could make my own decisions!" He suddenly was about to run back to his room, he was not prepared for her to be upset with him. "Why is it that people treat me like this?"

"Because you are a child!" He turned to see Schuldich walking down the hall. "For once, Nagi, consider your actions before you do zhem." The German Assassin sighed and looked down. "Zhis ist Tot all over again."

Nagi felt angry, he ran away from Schuldich and back to his room.

Alucard appeared beside the German Assassin who sighed. "Like I said before, Alucard, Nagi never considers who he hurts when he makes up his mind." The logic seemed sad enough. "He never told you vot really happened to Tot?"

* * *

Its like Tot all over again, Nagi walked into his room, he saw the bed being taken out and his new coffin being put in the middle. Walter noticed he was upset and left him alone, it was not wise to stick around if Nagi decided he was hungry. Sitting on the coffin lid, the boy vampire stared around this room, eyes moving and realized that he was stupid.

I gave up being with Schwarz just so I could run away with Tot, he thought to himself, then remembered what happened when Crawford found out. He remembered lying on the floor as he was slapped and kicked. "I don't like doing this," Crawford walked from the room. "But what you did was stupid."

I'm not stupid! He sat staring at his hands, his lips moving and trembling as he wondered if vampires could cry. He saw the door open slowly, Seras gazing in at him. "Nagi, I'm sorry," she saw him staring at him. "I know that you don't understand, but when you were human, I felt like I finally understood what life was. You can't possibly understand what that meant to me…knowing that…"

"I was going to die," Nagi finally looked at her. "They gave me a week or two, Dr. Rozette said that one more seizure would put me in a coma, if I had that coma, I would never wake up. Do you really think, Seras-ne that was what you would want if you were me?"

Seras blinked, she could not believe that he hid this from her, her arms went around him holding him to her. "Nagi, I would never want you to suffer, I would never want you in pain."

She feels like Tot, she doesn't act like her, but she feels like her, he relaxed, his first night as a vampire, he was scared, he was not sure what to do. The blood package lay on the floor, he finished at least two. He looked up at her, she moved her hands around his shoulder. "At least this time, I won't let anyone take you away from me," she kissed his forehead.

* * *

"Not only did you disobey a direct order, Alucard, you made another vampire without consulting me," Sir Integra gazed at Nagi who stood with Seras, his red eyes were sort of showing a little fear. "Nagi, just leave the room."

"No, let him stay," Alucard walked ahead and looked at the boy. "This is the result of his decision, he knew that turning into a vampire could save him. The medical proof is right there in front of you, my master."

Gazing at the desk, Sir Integra saw what had been given to her by Dr. Rozette. "Nagi, is this true?"

"Very true," the boy turned his eyes away and he bit his lip. "The next seizure I would have had would have put me in a bad position. I would be in a coma and all I would have is one seizure after the next until I finally do die."

Dr. Rozette's eyes were down as she walked in, she was hoping to tell the rest of the Hellsing about his condition, but being a vampire now, it was hardly the point to do so. She put her files down on the desk and walked from the room, that was when Seras blocked her way, Alucard turned her around. "You knew that he was dying!" Sir Integra growled at the doctor who was standing at attention. "Of all the…"

"Sir Integra, let me say this, Nagi was created by mistake, we were intending to make a new kind of telepath, but it failed. As a result we ended with Nagi, he was only…." She pulled her eyes away from the three vampires.

Alucard twisted her arm behind her. "Tell her about the other experiments you put him under, the ones that damaged his own mind! Tell my master how you and the rest of the doctors at Rozen Kreuz turned children into living machines, nothing more than weapons!"

She winced and gazed at Sir Integra who was suddenly staring at her in horror. "I was following orders, if the Major found out that we failed, he would have terminated everyone in the school, not just me, but the children. I had…ouch!" She suddenly was released. "Sir Integra, you have to understand, I was under the impression that we were doing something great, that we were looking at humans in a new evolutionary standpoint. I had no idea that we were hurting the children or even abusing them."

"Alucard, that's enough, Dr. Rozette, as of tomorrow, turn in your registration cards, all Hellsing organization materials, and report to the nearest police station, if you don't I will have Kritiker hunt you down," the head of Hellsing finally turned around. "Be lucky that I don't kill you myself."

Dr. Rozette finally said something. "Kritiker already knows about what I did, I work for them now, I gave you everything I know. I didn't do the experiments at all, I was only witness to them, Sir Integra. If it were not for me, Rozen Kreuz wouldn't have been destroyed, but really the real person who destroyed the school was Rip van Winkle!"

"Why would a member of their own staff destroy the place?" Integra finally turned her attention to Alucard who was telling Seras and Nagi to leave the room.

Dr. Rozette felt a little nervous. "Rip van Winkle found out that her son was being brainwashed, when we told her that Nagi wasn't her real child, she became furious. Nagi's name was Kasper, she had named him after her hero in a German Opera. When the child refused to call her mother and also stopped referring to himself as Kasper, she finally lost it. One day, she lost it, she finally decided she had enough, she was about to kill everyone in the building when Eszette smuggled the boy out. Schuldich, Bradley Crawford, and Jei Farfarello fled to Japan, they were looking for Nagi's paternal DNA donor."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I never thought that Nagi would come here," Dr. Rozette said softly. "We told Rip that her son was dead, we felt that if he was the Major and the rest of Millennium would leave us alone. It isn't just that, Nagi was the first successful transitioned telekinetic, the first to be created in cloning. We were not about to allow the first Epitaph to be used as Dok's test subject like many of the other transitioned empaths, telepaths, oracles, and pyrokentics."

Everything made a little more sense as Dr. Rozette went on with her story. "Nagi's existence was to be kept a secret, even from our own staff, we pretended not to know anything about his past. When it was discovered that Nagi was the first Epitaph, anyone who knew was silenced. We called him the First Epitaph because he had all the characteristics of an oracle, telepath, and empath. These abilities gave us enough insight on how we ran the labs afterward, but we were not going to inform anyone else in Millennium of our actions. When Kritiker finally destroyed the elders, the rest of Rozen Kreuz fell into ruin, we had no other choice, we started our massed extermination of anyone with psychic powers."

She took a breath as Alucard finally said something. "You truly are a monster, even when I am!" He pulled his gun out. "Give the word, and I will do it."

"Alucard put it away," Integra whispered.

"Nagi's own existence was soon brought to my attention, at first I was excited because I thought he was truly dead, but when he was found to be alive, I was shocked. Not only did I remove all the control mechanisms, I got to see the true First Epitaph. I reported to Kritiker that he made it here safely. Though now that he's a vampire, I am sure that there are some advantages to this."

There were and Integra was soon found that she could not ignore her intuition to report into Kritiker and bring in Crashers.

* * *

It had been six months since Dr. Rozette or Sir Integra reported in, Burman made her rounds in the office, soon she saw a message flashing on a screen of her computer. The familiar voice, "You got mail," pulled her down into her seat. She suddenly saw the report e-mail and then rushed to print it off, she ran toward the main office, the one the Manx was now sitting in acting as Persia until such time a new one would take her place.

Manx stared at the files. "WHAT? Hellsing, you sure?"

"Yeah, Omi's report wasn't a lie, Nagi is in London! Should we send Crashers to retrieve him?" Burman asked.

The woman with red hair shook her head. "Right now, I don't think it would be wise, we have enough problems. I will send Weiss in, they are in London anyway doing a retrieval mission with Crashers." She pulled up a file and then looked at it. "Siamese is with them, so I will have her give them report."

* * *

Nagi was watching as the plane lifted off, his eyes moved over the crowd of people watching, from the meeting, he spotted Father Maxwell leaving. "What's your rush?" Schuldich stood starting to move toward the priest. "The vampire is doing his mission."

"I er…have things I must attend to in the Vatican," he smiled getting on his plane.

Moving behind Schuldich, Nagi's eyes moved over the priest. "I don't trust him, do you?"

The German nodded. "I can tell he's up to something, but I can't place what," his Japanese was a little more accented than usual. "I would be careful around the house, I'm going to watch the attack."


	11. Chapter 11

The Runaway's Tale

Part 11: The Lies

Nagi watched Seras nervously, he had ceased to drink as much blood as desired, he moved around the small room they shared. It was not uncommon for him to nervously latch onto the older person that he presumed would protect him. He learned a few things from Seras, most of it was practical knowledge.

Alucard taught him only a few things, some of them which terrified the boy, it was not entirely clear who was more tired of this.

It was nice to have a night where Nagi could be away from the vampire, Seras reached out caressing her little brother of sorts. He leaned against her staring out into the hall, he wondered if Pip was jealous of this, it was not as if he was going to get any more attention than what she was willing to give. "Nagi, why don't you go back to the room, you need to rest?"

That would be nice, but he was scared of sleeping in a coffin, he was in fact terrified of it, he saw her bringing him down stairs toward her room. He saw the black coffin that was his set right next to his. He shook his head nervously, she insisted that he rested, even though this terror of sleep only made the child more desperate. "Ne-san, I can stay up a little longer," he tried to resist.

Seras blinked at his resistance, she stroked his hair shaking her head. "Nagi, we all need to rest, please just go and rest, I'll be right next to you."

This made him feel a little better, he reluctantly climbed into his coffin and the lid was slowly shut.

* * *

Seras sat on the lid of Nagi's coffin feeling a little angry that she had to do this, it was not going to be easy if he was awake for this. Her eyes moved over the coffin and then toward the door. "Master, why are you insisting that I lock him in it?"

Alucard touched the lid and looked at it. "Because he isn't ready, even if I were here, he is in no position to fight. I can't train him at this time as I have you, just make sure he does not know that I'm gone."

"Master, this is cruel, even for you, he's only…"

"His childhood ended the moment he turned into a vampire," the older vampire snapped.

She stared down at the coffin under her, her hands moved over it, she watched her master leave, she stroked the lid and opened it. She knew that Nagi heard every word that was spoken to above him, he just stared up at her silently. "Ne-san, am I a burden?"

"No, it is just that being turned into a vampire was sort of at a bad time, but we can't control your health when you were a human. Even if Master prolonged your life long enough for this battle, I don't want you to fight," she hugged him as he sat up. "Please don't."

"I have no choice," he whispered.

* * *

Seras was putting Nagi at risk, Alucard knew this before he left, he knew also the meeting with Rip was bound to happen eventually. He knew she feared him more than she feared her own death, he wondered though why Nagi's own genetic mother was making this offer. She offered her services for a price, but this price was simple even when she was human she was a simple thing. "I vant mien son, Kasper back, you know him as Nagi, but he's mien child," she had sent the message secretly over an encrypted system. She had mastered complex codes and even though the people who decoded it were just as masterful as her, it was a simple demand. She was willing to leave Millennium to have her child back.

She only shot down planes and helicopters, but in truth, her agenda was not to really harm the ones who held her son. "Sammiel, you have mien son!"

"You are so desperate to have your son back, that you failed to notice who you are dealing with Rip van Winkle!"

Her eyes moved and she started to tremble a little, her chest heaving. "Please, I just vant him."

"Tell that to the people you have slaughtered, you shot a gypsy child, you killed whole families, why are you any different from them?" Alucard asked. "Why should I give you anything?"

_I will give you want you want Rip van Winkle, but I only ask you to work for me. I'm taking that little soul of yours!_

* * *

Nagi felt his body burning as he woke, he looked around the empty room of the cell that Seras called her room. He pulled on his uniform, he had only moments ago was in a shower and felt a little better. He gazed at the package of blood that was set on a table for him, he wanted it, but instead just shoved it away, he refused to drink blood. He knew that if he truly gave in, there was something going to happen to him. He only took blood when he needed it, now was not the time.

He could hear the voices in the hall. "I think it is cruel, master is making him stay in my room, his coffin was moved in there," he heard Seras yelling. "Walter, what am I supposed to do, he…"

"He's a lot like you, he hasn't really been drinking blood, when I give it to him he hides the packages back in the refrigerator, Ms. Seras," Walter was sounding worried. "I worry for his sanity."

Opening the door, Nagi blinked and looked at her, she blinked watching him as he went to his coffin and gazed at it. "Nagi, I'm…"

"I'm not a child," he looked up at them. "Why do you treat me like I am one?"

Seras blinked and sighed. "I…its just we're concerned, you were turned into a vampire at such a young age."

* * *

"Of course he won't drink," Alucard laughed and walked to his throne. "He'll drink when the Police Girl will. Nagi is a follower, he will follow suit, he will drink when he wants it, just as the Police Girl."

Alucard knew he was going on a plane, he gazed at it, he saw the strange little logo on it, in fact it was Nagi who pointed at it. This little thing was cute, but it was not something that a real polite would want on it, though how was he to argue with the insistence.

"Ka-san is on that ship isn't she?" the boy blinked, his red eyes moving over of the plane.

"Your mother is," the vampire touched Nagi's hair. "She made this request herself."

"I hate her!"

That was when Alucard held him by the back of his shirt. "A mother who loves and cares for her children will die in the service to protect them, remember that! Even a vampire mother will die before she allows her children to parish in hell."

Nagi let out a gasp as he was dropped to the ground. "Alucard-sama!"

The vampire sighed and shook his head, children hardly understood what it meant to have a mother or father. Alucard did not know why he felt that way, then he remembered her, the woman that was his master's mother. She was gave her life to protect Integra and in doing that she died.

Getting into the cockpit, he strapped in, though he knew it wouldn't not matter, he felt the lift off sequince start. Nagi had preprogrammed the plane to crash into the ship. It was marvel that the boy was able to sit there with his laptop controlling the thing as it took off and all the older vampire had to do was sit in it. "It was easy, Alucard-sama, when you give me the signal I will start the descent onto the carrier," the boy's voice was heard over the intercom.

"I will Nagi," the vampire nodded.

Rip van Winkle, you should be proud of your son, he's quite the little genius, now that he is this way, all he needs is blood.

* * *

Does it really matter how I feel about this? Nagi sat with his laptop open, he started to feel Sir Integra's eyes. He heard the sound of Alucard's voice in his mind and soon released control over the plane, he looked up at Sir Integra. "Its done," he whispered and walked away. "I'm going home."

"Nagi, good job," she walked back to the car. "Tell Seras to be ready."

He entered the large mansion after Sir Integra went to meet with the military generals, he walked through the darkened halls, his body was still burning. He felt like he wanted something, but he could not bring himself to say he wanted blood so badly. He walked passed Seras who gazed at him, her eyes closed as she went to look out the window. "Nagi, you did well," she smiled at him.

"Ne-san, I…," he stopped speaking and looked away. He could never bring himself to say those words, especially to her. He held his breath as he saw Pip walk in with some coffee in his hand talking to Seras, he looked at Nagi smiling. "Hey there, kiddo."

"I'm not a kid," Nagi snickered.

"He's just teasing," Seras blinked as the boy vampire ran away.

Hiding in the bedroom that Nagi and Seras shared, he blinked and looked at her coffin, he touched it and sighed. "To her, I'm just little Nagi, I'm a vampire now, yet she still treats me like I'm a child!"

He heard a loud buzzing noise, he looked out into the hall and noticed strange scent taking the air. He felt like it was foul scent, he held his breath and ran upstairs. "Ne-san!" He suddenly saw the large zeppelin bearing down on them."

"NAGI!" Seras dashed passed him. "Get to the basement and stay put, don't come up until I say so."

* * *

Rip's body crumpled to the ground, she ceased to move, in one hand was a picture, Alucard saw it and smiled. He brought the picture up, it was Nagi, the little boy staring innocently, his small five year old form seemed to taunt him a little. "A mother who sends her child to a school that kills, what kind of mother are you?" he whispered into ear.

"You don't know vot little Kasper vas like," he heard Rip muttering, her body trembling. "I loved him, even though I'm a vampire, he ist mien child, created from my human DNA. Don't you love your children?"

Alucard blinked at the woman, she was dying, but her body was going to be absorbed into his. "You want your son so badly, then I will bring you to him, my servant," he whispered to her.

* * *

The sound of alarms were heard, Nagi carried his laptop in a bag on his side, he ran passed the technical room and grabbed his security team. "This is not a drill, get out of the security room," he yelled and then touched a loose brick and a strange tunnel was seen. "GO!"

He heard the screams from the hall, he also heard Seras's scream, running back upstairs, the little vampire growled when he saw the other vampires.


	12. Chapter 12

The Runaway's Tale The Runaway's Tale

Part 12: There will be Blood

Nagi heard them, the sound of the vampires coming toward him, he turned around after his technical crew had escaped. He used his powers to toss these vampires away, he showed his fangs and then heard the sound of someone laughing. He made it passed the vampires who were still held against the wall.

"Ne-san?" he blinked and ran up the steps, the vampires he was holding were forgotten, he stopped in the hall on the main floor and turned. He saw a new vampire holding a scythe, something about the markings on her face made him nervous. He could see right through her illusions.

"Hmph, not even working on you?" she pulled the scythe back almost ready to attack him.

Nagi blinked at her and smiled. "Of course I can see through your pathetic illusions, do you think me a mere child?" He glared at her with red eyes as the scythe flew from her hands.

She smiled again, her eyes moved over his. "You're Kasper van Winkle, son of Rip, if you come vith us, you can see her again."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Seras was soon heard and pulled Nagi behind her.

"Your brother?" The woman laughed coming toward Nagi again, her eyes moving over the child. "This one?"

The illusions were seen all around, the boy vampire blinked and laughed a little. "These stupid little games you're playing makes you a pathetic psychic. Anyone who has been through Rozen Kreuz's training can see right through you." Nagi walked up to the woman and growled. "Do you want to see what a real psychic can do!" That was when his psychic powers were released, he allowed the telekinetic strike on the woman who chose to fight her battles with illusions.

The woman, the vampire just stared at the challenge presented to her, she nearly felt like she was about to face something dangerous. "Vot vill you do, Kasper?"

"That's not my name, I'm the DEMON CHILD OF SCHWARZ, Prodigy, Nagi Naoe!" Nagi yelled as he sent his powers full force right at her, sending her against the wall. "Kasper van Winkle died at Rozen Kreuz at the age of five!"

* * *

Zorin blinked as she felt the powers of a true psychic being sent to her, she heard the sound of Seras Victoria trying to hold Nagi back, that was when she realized something was not right. Nagi was not realizing what he was doing, she knew that name that Eszet and Millennium called Nagi, he was the Demon Child, he earned that title so quickly for the way he killed people. He was ruthless, and in fact seeing that now, Zorin knew that the boy was going to kill her easily or at least crush her mind.

"You really screwed up," she heard a voice and saw Schrodinger standing in front of her. "I think that Major will allow you to be punished by both of them!"

"WHAT?"

The little cat boy vanished. "You disobeyed an order, this is just what you get."

She turned and saw Nagi and Seras, both were staring at her as she was suddenly realizing that Seras was doing something too. Her anger was seen, lying at her feet was the one she loved, that was when she saw the change between the two. Zorin was soon realizing she was alone in this battle, the boy paralyzed her, while Seras suddenly attacked her.

* * *

Nagi watched, he saw Seras attacking the woman, this vampire who challenged him, he glared at her, he smiled his fangs were seen, he was breathing hard. He shuddered and growled, he wanted to attack too, brought up his fingers, he smelled blood on them. He was about to lick his fingers when he saw Seras suddenly grab him. "NAGI! STOP!"

He blinked and looked at her. "Ne-san?"

"Nagi, you don't have to drink it if you don't want to, you don't have to drink now," her voice was soft as she carried him back down the halls. "Please Nagi, don't do this."

His eyes suddenly closed, he started to sob into her uniform. "Ne-san, what did I do? What did I do?"

Seras held him and stroked his hair. "Let's go, we have to help Sir Integra."

* * *

There was a loud crash, Schuldich could hear the sound of the vampire army coming toward them. He knew that Sir Integra stayed with him, he was going to have to fight, he brought out his gun and looked around, Walter had left an order to protect the woman with his life. I sure as hell picked a bad job, he thought and smiled as he helped the woman from the car.

"Sir, I think we…"

"The Iscriot are here," she walked passed him. "Mastermind, I want you to know that if you don't make it through, you are still a member of Hellsing."

"That's nice," the German grumbled. "Just so you know I von't fail! Do you think you don't know what Schwarz is dedicated to? We assassins work for whoever pays or hires us, you hired me, so I stick to you like glue."

"I don't need that," she finally looked around found that a blond priest standing waiting for them. "Father Anderson, I might have known."

Schuldich glared at the man, he had seen this man before, one who had been a teacher to Farfarello, that at the mere mention of his name, the Irish assassin would loose his mind. "So you're the one who educated Beserker."

The priest blinked and then nodded. "And ye must be Schwarz, I was hopin' ta see Jei, where is he?"

"How should I know or care to know?"

* * *

Nagi could feel the wind, he felt Seras carrying him, he looked out over the city and blinked. He felt his body burning still, he wanted blood, he needed it, he looked down and noticed a sight he would have rather not seen. The leader of Schwarz was standing watching them, he moved into a building and then was walking slowly toward them. "I have a message from Kritiker," the assassin smiled as he approached and found Nagi was in front of Seras.

* * *

Something was different, Crawford could see it, Nagi was not the one he knew anymore, there was a change. That was when he saw the fangs, the assassin jumped away, not by fear, but more shock. "Nagi, I…what happened to you?"

The boy glared at him with red eyes, he knew something was up. "You killed Tot, you killed her!" Nagi was screaming running at him, that was when the woman that he was with grabbed the boy, pulling him close trying to relax him.

"I…" Crawford suddenly noticed the woman was struggling with him. "Nagi, I was just trying to…"

"Then you lied to me about Ka-san! You said she was dead! You said…" the boy pulled and tried to get away from Seras. "I should drink your blood for what you did!"

"Nagi, calm down, listen to sister," the woman kept her hold trying to calm the boy down, she was whispering to him trying to calm him.

That was when Farfarello moved behind the woman. "Let him go, if it makes him feel any better, Tot's not dead," whispered the man, the woman blinked. "Nagi is angry because she doesn't remember him, to Nagi, that's death. Crawford never lied about Nagi's mother, Rip van Winkle wanted it that way."

* * *

Seras let Nagi go, the boy rushed at the man with glasses that stood in front of her, he jumped a little. Nagi was quick, but was soon on the ground, that was when she pulled the little vampire off him. "STOP IT! You're acting like a spoiled child!" Suddenly Seras felt her hand slap the boy.

Nagi yelped, he stared at her, he struggled against her, his lips trembling as his fangs pressed into them. "Ne-san?"

She was breathing hard, his small form pressing against hers. "Nagi, I'm sorry, but you have to calm down, this isn't good. You will loose control if you do that."

"I only came to give a message to you and Sir Integra, Kritiker has dispatched Weiss, they will be arriving at any moment to take up positions as guards for her. Please inform her that Schwarz is also backing her from a distance. Our orders are to remain spies within Millennium."

"So you're Walter's…"

"Spies?" the man with glasses nodded, he walked away.

* * *

Nagi's vampirism was something that Crawford could not have predicted, he went through the halls of the building and saw Farfarello. "That kid could have killed me, Farfarello what the hell were you thinking?"

"What were you doing taunting him?" Farfarello whispered. "Our orders from Persia were to simply return the information to Hellsing when we got it. Not try and attempt to console a child."

"If you think about it, Hellsing's acquiring Schuldich and Nagi is part of the plan, though Nagi becoming a vampire was not intended."

Farfarello shrugged, then suddenly was punched in the face, he jumped back in surprise and noticed a nun standing glaring at him. "ER…Yumie, what a surprise."

She glared at him, then started to chase him with the katana, he brought out his own knife and they started to battle. "Well if it isn't the cursed turn coat!" She growled and started to hack at him.

"Yumie, I can explain everything," he suddenly jumped. "It would be easier if you were Yumiko at this time."

"SHUT UP HERITIC!"

"That's uncalled for!"

Crawford blinked and looked over at the Iscriot members watching this. "Um…aren't you going to stop her?"

He suddenly felt a gun to the back of his head. "Henkle, its you…nice to see you and your gun again," he whispered.

Yumie had chased Farfarello around, the two were fighting and the Irish assassin was not in a good position. "So, you two know each other?" Schuldich was standing with them.

"Yumie and Jei are childhood friends, though both of them have multiple personality disorder," whispered one of the fathers. "I'm sure she'll have it out of her system after she turns Jei into a bloody smear against a wall."

Sir Integra was watching. "This is interesting, I'm sure, but I need to get back to the house."

"I quite agree, Sir Integra, I'm Bradley William Crawford, also known as Oracle, I'm a member of Schwarz and spy for Kritiker. I have information that might appear vital to you."

Schuldich brought his gun up to and pointed it to the back of the head of his former leader. "I'm sorry, but we don't deal with turn coats. You work for Millennium, yet you're still human, why?"

The assassin blinked and smiled. "Well, that's easy, Doc wouldn't turn Farfarello and I, he didn't think it was really necessary to have an Oracle phase 2 and a Beserker unit as vampires. He found it much easier to get us to work being human," then he felt the two guns moving away. "Listen, you attract more bees with honey than vinagar, we have to get out of here."

"Shut up," the German growled and looked at Henkle. "Call off that psycho woman, I think Jei has had enough."

Yumie growled putting her weapon away, she went back to Henkle and noticed Jei standing speaking with Sir Integra. "I see, Jei, I'm sure that I would like to see your full report, but I think that…SERAS, NAGI!"

* * *

Rip felt herself taking form, she appeared on the top of a domed building, she looked around and pulled out her musket, she fired. She knew that somehow she was doing this against her will, but in truth, she did not care anymore. She jumped down before the fire came toward her from her bullets hitting the zeppelin. She walked down the street, she had to find Nagi, she had to find her son.


	13. Chapter 13

The Runaway's Tale

Part 13: The Tale of Jei and Yumiko

Father Anderson could not believe his eyes, at least after the death of Maxwell, he saw the one thing he had not seen in ten years. Jei Farfarello was simply one of the only few orphans he had any interest in trying to redeem, the boy had gone insane after his foster mother and father were killed. It was almost too horrible to mention, but the boy's birth mother had been taken to a Magdelin House and forced to give him up.

The knowledge of this incident had led Anderson to believe his own work with the boy was in vain, now he knew the truth. The Vatican had decided to make a new regenerator, the boy, Jei was selected and it was almost like the boy went crazy. The mind was in two different pieces, there was Jei, then there was the demon. "Do you believe in demons, Father?" whispered Jei before he left for Rozen Kreuz. "Did you know I have a demon inside me, its name is Farfarello?"

It was true, there was the demon, the one that cut out its own eye, Jei was standing now, not Farfarello. Jei was fighting with Yumie, the two were like brother and sister at one time, the two would play for hours without a care in the world at the orphanage at the Vatican.

Yumiko had gone to the nunnery when Jei had been sent to Rozen Kreuz to correct what the Vatican had done. "You did what?" she had been fifteen when it had happened. "What did Jei do? I'm sure I can explain to the Arch Bishop that Jei didn't mean it, please, Father Anderson, he isn't a bad person!"

"It isn't like ah have control 'ver it, Yumiko. Jei did a really bad thing, I can't just excuse him tryin' to kill Maxwell like that. Even Henkle can't help him."

That was the problem with Iscriot, they gave up on Jei, they left him to be brainwashed by Eszette simply because they could not handle him. Those who had seen Jei who fought so hard to get rid of his demon self was having a hard time with it.

Yumie's side of Yumiko simply was angry enough to go after Jei with a katana now.

* * *

Now Jei was backed into a corner, he was refusing to fight with Yumie, if he let Farfarello out now, it would have been a bad mix. The two would simply fight until there was nothing left of them. Henkle brought up his gun and put it away. "Yumie, that's enough!"

Yumie blinked and glared still. "I don't care, that bastard deserves death!"

"That's not for you to decide," Henkle blinked and turned to Sir Integra. "We have to keep her in custody."

I can't believe this, Jei breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Crawford who was talking to Schuldich. "Listen, what we did was for the safety of Nagi and you. We were ordered to make you run, we had no idea you would run toward Hellsing, we're just as surprised as you are."

They looked up as Seras and Nagi were standing watching from a distance.

* * *

The wildness Seras witnessed with Nagi was not going to end, he was going to go crazy if he didn't drink blood. "Nagi, if you need to, you can have my blood," she whispered to him, then saw the boy's face suddenly becoming scared.

"Ne-san, I don't want to," Nagi's sweet nature was seen, she stroked his hair as they landed in front of Sir Integra and gazed at the rest who were coming toward them.

"Nagi, Seras, you two were supposed to stay at the house," Schuldich looked at them.

"It isn't safe for Integra-sama to return there," Nagi whispered and held Seras.

"Then where are we going to go?"

The orders from Iscriot were to hold Sir Integra until the Vatican could control her, then of course the announcment was heard over a loud speaker. "That idiot! Leave that pompous jackass to…" Nagi heard Jei yelling. "Leave it to that bully to wreak havoc on everyone." He was looking up at the sky at the helicopters that were from the Vatican.

The insane Irish assassin growled pulling out his knife. "I will cut his throat myself if he doesn't shut the hell up."

"Like hell you will," the nun with the katana yelled at him.

The priest that Nagi soon saw was glaring down at Seras. "So you truly became a monster, and what is this?" He stared passed her at him, she moved to block the priest's view.

"Don't you dare touch him," Seras snarled. "Nagi hasn't done anything wrong."

Nagi blinked, his eyes moving up, that was when the priest laughed. "Another little vampire! Do you know what I do with the likes of you?" He smiled evilly at him and tapped a sword so that the boy could see. "I will make sure that you won't drink one ounce of blood…" That was when the blades bent in half.

"And I will just shatter them," Nagi stared at the blades as they twisted and turned.

"What kind of demon is this?"

"This is my little brother," Seras smiled holding herself still between them.

"He's a monster!"

That was when Nagi finally yelled. "I AM NOT!" That was when all the stones around them that lined the ground suddenly started to float. "I'm the Demon Child of Schwarz, but you have no right to call me one when you don't know me!"

"Nagi, Anderson, that's enough!" Sir Integra finally yelled, she finally could not bear to have the two fighting. "Seras, take control over Nagi."

Seras's grip tightened around Nagi's waist, she could feel the little vampire fighting against her, he kicked and screamed. He was trembling and trying to get away. "Ne-san, he…he…called me a…"

"Nagi, listen to me, Father Anderson isn't someone you want to fight, you're not ready for this, please just calm down." She was struggling against her little brother vampire.

* * *

Alucard could hear Nagi, he appeared in front of Sir Integra, he gazed at Seras who suddenly dropped the boy vampire. "Nagi, settle down, I will teach this priest a lesson," he touched the boy's head and smiled. "Now there is a good boy."

Nagi did not move, he blinked as he held onto Seras from behind her and hid his face. "Seras-ne."

He bowed down, in his knight form, he looked like something out of a mideval horror story, he held in his hand a sword and smiled.

So she finally drank blood, shame little Nagi didn't, but at least one of my children did, Alucard thought and smiled at them. He knew they were good, he knew he made a good selection when he made them both. "Seras, watch over your little brother, make sure he doesn't stray from Master's side."

Nagi hid his face from Alucard, he hid, he was afraid. "Silly boy," the vampire laughed touching his cheek. "If you don't calm down, you won't leave your coffin for a month and I won't let anyone feed you."

Turning his attention to the priest, this battle was on.

* * *

What now? Nagi blinked as he was suddenly forced to stay with Integra, he blinked at the woman as Seras moved so she could watch the battle. Sir Integra's eyes were moving over the battle too.

Schuldich had made sure they were safely away from the battle, but it appeared that Jei and Yumie were at it again. The two were fighting like they were wild animals, Henkle had moved trying to stop it, but he was unsuccessful. "How do you stop a wild horse?" whispered the German assassin in German. "You shoot out his legs."

Henkle as about to take aim when he suddenly noticed Yumie and Jei were fighting off somewhere else. "Vot zhe bloody hell ist he and her proving doing zhis?"

"The same thing that Millennium is doing, those two love to fight, so let them fight it out amongst themselves," Nagi looked at him, the little vampire standing looking wildly at them. "After all, this has been in Farfarello's system for years."

Seras was still holding Nagi from behind, she was trying to hide the boy.

* * *

Jei finally had it, he turned around and looked at Yumie who was breathing hard. He smiled and looked at her. "I want to talk to Yumiko!"

"She's not here!"

"I know she is! I'm here!" Jei finally let out a yell. "Farfarello is gone!"

What do I do? Jei had never felt more afraid than he did when he was alone in the orphanage at the Vatican when he was ten. He held himself, he knew that the demon had killed his parents, not him, he was sure of it. He held himself, he blamed God for making the Demon Farfarello.

A girl dressed in a plain dress and penafore looked in on him, her glasses falling to the end of her nose. "Konichiwa, I'm Yumiko, what's your name?" she sounded musical when she spoke.

"Jei," he whispered and turned away, he blinked at her with bright. "Don't you know I'm a demon?"

She blinked. "Well, so am I, there is me and my sister, Yumie."

"You don't have a sister," Jei looked at her.

"Sure I do," Yumiko insisted. "She's inside me, she's a demon, you know I don't think she's really a demon, I think she wants people to change their evil ways. What about you?"

"Farfarello wants to kill everyone for taking away my family," Jei blinked at her.

"Oh?" She smiled at him again. "Come on, don't be upset, I'm sure that Iscriot will fix it."

Jei knew they did not fix it, even now, ten years later, they didn't fix a damn thing, he glared at Yumie. "Don't you see, you're being used! Yumie, would I ever lie to you?"

Yumie's eyes widened as she tried to kill him. "I don't care! You broke Yumiko's heart, you promised to take care of her! You lied!"

That's when he did it, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall kissing her hard. "Yumiko, I didn't know I was hurting you, they said they would make Farfarello go away, but you know what they did instead." Jei removed his eyepatch and she saw a hole. "They took away my eye instead. Did you think I wasn't thinking about you at Rozen Kreuz? Did you think I forgot about you and Henkle!"

"You killed the archbishop!"

It was not clear how this ended, but Yumie and Jei were soon farther away from the rest of the fighting. No vampires were near them, she was breathing hard, her eyes wild. "You are still the heretic!"

"That's calling the kettle black, Yumie," the insane assassin pulled her closer to him. "You won't kill me because you know I'm telling the truth. I never thought I would have to do this, not to you anyway." He pulled out the knife and stabbed into her. "Yumie, you killed Yumiko didn't you?"

Yumie screamed, she struggled against Jei's knife. "I think we best go together, don't you?"

* * *

Nagi held Seras, they watched Alucard and the priest fighting, the smell of blood made him wild with hunger. He struggled against her, but she held him against her, she was hoping to get him away from the fighting. She pulled the boy with her as they moved away from it. "Nagi, calm down, stop this," she attempted to keep the boy from trying to even show the least bit of his vampire nature.

"Ne-san, I can't help it," he whispered showing his fangs, his lips parting showing the truth.

He's not little Nagi, he's not the fragile child I knew him from a few months ago, he isn't the child, she whispered holding him, she buried his face in her chest. "Nagi, you have to calm down, I can't have you flying off the handle."

The vampire that Nagi had become was truly something frightening even for a boy like him. "Seras, take Nagi away from here," Sir Integra could see the struggle that was happening between the two of them.

The struggle continued even when Seras finally arrived back at the house, she carried Nagi, she pushed him into his coffin and locked him in it, then dragged it into Alucard's cell. She locked the door, she could hear the boy vampire crying at her in her mind. "Nagi, go to sleep, don't cause trouble, don't do this."

That was when she rushed in, she opened the coffin and she knelt down holding the boy, that was when she felt the bite in her neck. She felt Nagi's fangs, she felt it, she could feel him sobbing as he drank from her. "Nagi, be a good boy, stop trying to attack people, stop attacking me."

His eyes widened, he was sobbing, he was hiding his face in her shoulder. "Ne-san, Alucard-sama, he's in trouble, he's…that priest, the one who called me a monster, he's doing something wrong."


	14. Chapter 14

(Sorry it took so long to finish off this chapter, I have at least a few more until I finish up and start a new story attached to this one)

Part 14: Runaway No More

Seras could feel the bite, she could hear his mental scream, she knew he was crying, but something was wrong too. Holding him, Seras had to drop him, she couldn't bare to look at him anymore, she could only see into his memories.

She saw into the mind of her ward, she could see right into the very night that was his transformation, the conversation between Nagi and Alucard. She could see through his eyes, the boy was not crying, she was not aware that inside the boy's mind was the fact that as a human he was dying. There was this horrible feeling that had crept through Seras as she witnessed the very thing that had happened that night.

She remembered how she almost cried, more for the fact that Nagi had lost his humanity, that nothing was left of it at least in her eyes. Then again, when she looked at the boy vampire she couldn't, she would not hit him or even scream at him. She was mourning the boy's death as a human, and forgot so suddenly that the boy was still the same Nagi, but only a few different things.

There was also the insanity that was showing through something else there, Alucard had placed himself inside of the boy. He had somehow put his own type of control over the young vampire.

She witnessed Nagi sitting on his bed, he was gazing at the screens ,then at Alucard with large indigo eyes. "You saw the record," Nagi stared down throwing a file down on the bed staring up at the vampire.

"What choice have you made?" Alucard slowly emerged from the wall.

"You know what choice I have been made."

The strange part of this scene was the fact that as Seras witnessed this, she saw the three days, the day she and Pip were there for Nagi at the hospital wing. She couldn't believe seeing how Nagi saw her, she soon found out that he was jealous of Pip.

"What do you think is happening!? I AM DYING!" Nagi screamed and walked away, he locked himself in his room after that, Seras blinked as she watched and started to realize something.

Nagi is in love with me, Seras thought feeling horrible. She could not believe that his reasoning was to stay with her, but something else was the reason for his transformation.

When she came to, Nagi was staring at her, she held him, her missing arm was something he touched, then the shadows became full. "To-san wants us to watch his fight," Nagi's voice was not that of an innocent boy, he showed his fangs and smiled.

* * *

Alucard reached the stance that if he couldn't have Nagi standing watching, he would let the boy see and watch through his mind's eye. He had put some of himself in Nagi, he had made sure that in truth, the boy vampire was not aware of the full exstent that he put into the boy.

He smiled seeing the boy appear with Seras, he saw the red eyes of the boy vampire who was holding onto her. That's prefect, Nagi is to see how a true vampire fights, he thought and smiled inwardly.

"You made a beast of a child," Father Anderson growled glaring at Nagi.

"It was all up to him," Alucard wanted to return this retort, but he was too busy trying to keep straight face.

As they fought it was clear who was the victor because Anderson made the worse mistake, he made himself into a monster as well. This had disappointed Alucard horribly, he knew that if he could show Nagi how true vampires did battle, he would have a true heir on his side.

* * *

Nagi grasped Seras's arm, the one still intact, he stared from behind her, his lips trembling as he felt his fangs starting to throb. He knew he smelled blood all around him, he ignored the smell, but kept his attention honed on the battle at hand, but he started to sense another person joining in.

The priest was dead, or dying, Nagi felt sort of sorry for him, his reddish eyes moved to look at the crowd, Sir Integra looked almost shocked. He looked up to see Walter, Schuldich was soon staring at the head of Hellsing with almost horror. "Sir, I think we should…"

"I am well aware of this, Schuldich," the woman nodded. "Get Nagi out of here, this is no place for him."

Without warning, Walter seemed a lot younger, almost a teenager. "Its strange how you appear to me now, Nagi," Walter sounded different almost mocking the boy who was staring out from behind Seras. "You look like you're hiding behind your mother's skirt, boy."

"At least I could see through your deception, I only wished it was a lie," Nagi responded as he suddenly moved out from behind her. "You fooled everyone, but me."

"Smart boy, Alucard, you picked a real winner," the other boy suddenly smiled.

That was when the fight started, it was evident that even though Sir Integra was heart broken, she was resolved to finish this battle and start trying to figure out a away to get to the Major. "Nagi, Seras."

* * *

Dok's eyes widened when she saw on the screen a boy, something he had not seen in years. "Kasper?" he blinked biting on a glove. "Epitaph 1, the first?"

"Ja, ja, you said zhat Rip had attempted to gain control over zhe boy," the Major was staring at the screen and smiled. "A psychic who was beyond any other, you said yourself that the Rozen Kreuz failed miserably at their attempts to control the child. It appears as a vampire, he is capable of being controlled by Alucard."

The mad scientist suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, the child, the boy, the thing that was now staring up from the ground toward the air transport was suddenly doing something. "Vhat an amazing little child," the Major mused and looked at the Captain.

Captain was gone, in truth, there was something strange about all this too, Dok was not sure, he had once thought that the whole Nazi party was insane and rather stupid. He had created for them an army of vampires, he had created creatures that felt neither pain nor stopped fighting until all on the field were dead. The one thing he had found was that Zorin Blitz and Rip van Winkle were a rare breed of humans now vampires. Zorin was a psychic or telepath, as a human, she was hidden away inside a horrible lab of a concentration camp doomed to be an experiment until they grew tired of her. Then there was Rip who was found in Austeria, a daughter a rare breed of werewolf hunters, telekentics who were feared.

"You never intended to…" the doctor suddenly stopped what he was saying.

"I never intended to repeat zhe mistakes of zhe past, Himmeler ist right, I vas a mad man, and Hitler? Vell, a simple little figure head, you see, herr doktor zhat boy ist not only our end," the major's eyes were down.

There crash outside, and maybe a few vampires running off to fight, the Major only sighed. "Rushing to zheir deaths, ja?" he pushed up his glasses and sighed.

* * *

Captain had only seen or rather heard the stories of the children of Rozen Kreuz, he had only seen Nagi maybe once, a baby taken from a test tube at the labs. A possible child or rather a horrible nasty joke, something to be experimented on, he had felt sorry for the child.

It was a horrible feeling rushing through him, he hated saying this to himself, but mentally he had wished he was enslaved to the Nazis. He had remembered at one time, werewolves running through Austeria, his father and brothers, his pack members were free from dangers.

"Do you know vhy verevolves are evil?" he remembered the taunt from Rip van Winkle's father, the werewolf hunter who had captured him. "Zhey murder children."

"I kill no child," Hans had protested, he remembered he had a name, he had a reason.

"You attacked mien daughter!" He pointed his musket up at him.

"It vas…no please," he tried to explain to the man who was pointing his musket. "It vas because mien pack vas hungry, ve haven't eaten in…" BANG!

Lying in blood, Hans stirred, he looked about only to see Rip, a small slip of a girl gazing out, his brothers had tied the werewolf like a common dog. "I zhink its mean," she appeared near him, she held up some meat for him. "Taking you away from your family, like you said, you vere hungry," she smiled at him.

Charity and kindness were what Rip was known for, she was not known to be a heartless hunter. Even as a vampire would tremble, but yet be in awe that Alucard had turned her into a vampire. "Is it a twist of fate zat I am a vampire?" she asked Hans one time. "Ist it a twist of fate that mien own son is a telekinetic?"

"You want me to answer it?" Hans had asked her when he saw Nagi as a five year old. "He's created to be a monster, created with your powers, yet you are afraid of him, Rip, you are still able to have humanity in you."

"I don't vant mien son to suffer as I have," she whispered and shook her head.

Staring now at the boy, the fifteen year old vampire was staring at him, he pointed and suddenly left. "You do have a voice, why don't you use it?" Nagi asked him suddenly when he and Seras started to fight.

Hans pulled his eyes up at Nagi, he was not willing to attack the boy, for whatever reason, he couldn't do it. He though would attack the female.

* * *

Nagi felt the push, he was soon in a hall way, it was barely lit as is, he saw Seras take off after the werewolf, he then noticed Schrodinger standing at the entrance. "I didn't expect to see you," the cat boy blinked at him with sad eyes. "I didn't vant you involved, you know?"

Schrodinger vanished after that, he just could not bare the sight of the vampire child, Nagi. He was sure that he was going to head toward the labs, he was going to head toward a place that even he couldn't believe existed.

Entering a room, it was filled with a strange smell, almost as if something died in it, the boy vampire's eyes widened. He knew this place, he knew because he had been born here!


	15. Chapter 15

The Runaway's Tale

Part 15: Kindling the Past

There was a faint humming around him, Nagi pulled his head up and started to wonder what was going on, his head was hurting horribly. Biting his lip, he let it bleed, something about this place made him almost angry beyond what he knew was possible.

Suddenly there was a bang and one of the medical beds was bent in half, he looked around the room. "Velcome home," he turned around to see a man with white hair, strange glasses, wearing a white lab coat. "It really ist amazing to see you like this, Kasper." He pushed up his glasses and smiled much more broadly. "A true epitaph, one of the most advanced even when deemed a failure."

"Don't come closer," Nagi growled, his eyes burning.

"Vho vould have zhought it vas possible," the cool gaze from the doctor made the boy furious. "Like mother, like son, it vasn't easy you know, your mother vas already a vampire by the time you were created."

"I was your little toy!"

"Nien, not toy, no never, never a toy, more like an eternal child," the doctor circled the boy and smiled at him.

This was becoming nerve racking to Nagi, he was terrified, but something was telling him to keep up his guard, the mad doctor was almost upset about this. "I would never dream of seeing you again, Kasper!"

"My name is Nagi!"

"Nonsense, your name vas vhat your mother gave you."

Something was wrong with this, all of this, Nagi started to move away from the doctor, his eyes wide. "I must look…."

Then there were wires all around the room, Walter was stumbling in, the young teen leaned on one of the tables and started to stare. "Don't go near him," whispered the teen, he leaned against the table. "Nagi, it is good to see you…"

"Walter-kun," Nagi blinked and stared, he couldn't hold anger back. "What did you do to To-san!"

Walter paused for a moment as he fell back against the table, his back sliding down, there was a ghastly smell coming from the body. Digging his fingers into the back of his neck, Walter sighed and looked at the doctor. "You failed."

"Look what I created!" Dok pointed at Nagi. "I never thought zhat useless Dr. Rozette was any good, but creating this boy was our crowning achievement."

"You really don't care? Nagi was not something you created, he exists because he wills himself to exist. Any child is taught they have free will," Walter finally yelled. "Nagi, get out of here and find Sir Integra, you're to take my place, you're my heir!"

"But…"

Walter got up and shoved him out the door. "Nagi, just go, you're not a lab rat, you never were. Your mother loved you, Rip van Winkle loved you with all her heart, now GO!"

* * *

Seras was breathing hard, her eyes darkening. "Why did you not attack Nagi?"

Hans blinked at her and didn't answer, he bared his teeth, the werewolf form prevented him to speak, he growled instead. He attacked her, but found instead of trying to kill her, he simply gave her a warning bite, at least trying to teach her something.

Suddenly she saw her chance to attack, she drew gun and shot, the animal was suddenly lying down, staring at her with clear blue eyes. "You're not trying to kill me?"

"If I vas, I vould have done it already," he finally spoke, he didn't smile, but he looked up. "Dok created Nagi for Rip und I, ve could have no children. I couldn't give DNA because the child vould be verevolf. I vould never attack someone that he loves," he suddenly bared against her, his eyes darkening. "I have been enslaved to Millennium for too long."

"You want to escape, don't you?"

Hans nodded slowly, he pulled himself up. "Being zhe last of somezhing is a terrible thing."

* * *

Listening intently, Nagi found his way to the bridge, Sir Integra was looking up surprised to see him, but soon she held in her gun toward the major. He was backed against the wall, his eyes wide.

Suddenly, he noticed a man dressed in green appearing behind him, grabbing him pulling him toward Seras who was behind him. "Take him and leave!"

There was the strange hum again, this time as Sir Integra shot, the major fell back, he stood up slowly revealing something that was akin to a machine from some science fiction movie. He smiled a little and was laughing at this little thing. "Now that I have been discovered…"

"You are a twisted little…" Sir Integra suddenly looked on the screen something was going horribly wrong.

Alucard was suddenly not there, in fact he vanished. "NO!"

"TO-SAN!" Nagi dashed forward, his red eyes wide.

_If you believe me gone, I'm not, Nagi. You know what to do, I gave you the instructions, now do as you are told! _A voice echoed in Nagi's mind, that was when the Cassull appeared in his hands. _Remember the lessons I taught you about firing it, steady it with your powers. Do not aim as a human would, if you do, you surely are to miss. Aim like the true vampire you are! _

Firing the Cassull, Nagi fell back a little, he was suddenly caught, he looked up to see the man in green holding him tightly. He suddenly saw someone else appearing, Rip van Winkle who was holding her musket.

"It appears you ran out of allies, major," Sir Integra stared at them.

"Zhis vas to be expected out of zhose two!" The major was breathing heavily, his mechanical eyes were wide.

Rip took aim and shot. "Zhat's enough Major! You betrayed Hans und I long enough. Lying to us telling us our child vas dead!"

* * *

The doctor was suddenly alone with Walter, something akin to fear crept over him, he was suddenly filled with fear. That was when he noticed the young teenager looking at him. "You said yourself that being a vampire was a wondrous thing, doctor."

"It can be, just look at how powerful Alucard…"

"You don't get it, do you know who Alucard's heir is?" Walter's hands trembled, he clinched his fists, then some wires appeared, he started to move toward the man. "Vampires are a lot like cockroaches, they appear and live hundreds of years, yet, none of them ever become as powerful as Nagi and Alucard."

"Nagi ist not powerful…"

"That's what you think, herr doctor!"

Suddenly that was when Dok was lying on the ground, somehow Walter just pulled the chip from his head. He fell down next to the body. "There are some things one is never cut out to be. Nagi though will surpass expectations, even though he was born to be nothing more than a lab rat!"

Nagi fell down, he felt his body hitting the ground, but he wasn't really in that body anymore. He stood in a strange void, he looked are feeling around blindly until he noticed he wasn't so blind. This please was oddly familiar. _You know this place, Nagi, this is where I was born and where I die. This is where you died! This is MY coffin! _The words were melting around him, the void suddenly disappeared, but Alucard was standing before him.

"To-san!" Nagi was about to rush over, but stopped. "Why am I here?"

_You have a mission, you must watch over Police Girl and Sir Integra until I return, your powers are not equal to mine. _Alucard was unable to speak, in fact all the boy got was telepathic messages. _I trust you understand what I am requesting of you?_

"I do, but…what about…"

_I will not be gone forever, at least for as long as I can to pull my form back. _The mist filled around him, Nagi was soon surrounded by darkness again, there was a strange feeling creeping around him.

"What about Rip!"

WHAT? Without warning he woke up in the coffin, Nagi could feel the horrible feeling as he shoved the lid off, he looked around the room. The place seemed almost empty now, he turned and face the shadowy room, the place he had been born a vampire was now his own room. He blinked and looked around him, hunger crept into him, he looked around and slowly without thinking about it he faded into an office.

"So you came," Sir Integra was sitting staring at him, her eyes were now not so pleasant, at least one eye remained, the other was covered. "Do you know what I ask?"

"I do, Master," Nagi bowed.

(Not quite the ending people expected, but you will find that there is more to write, I will have the second story up soon)


End file.
